Life goes on
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: After the war, Candy gets a surprise at the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

_**Life Goes On**_

_**Chapter 1  
>"Changes…and surprises"<strong>_

_**This one is for you Lella. Remember when you asked me to write a fic about Alistair and Candy…? It took me long enough…Your wish is finally granted… Enjoy!**_

The war over, the world was rebuilding itself slowly. A lot of soldiers came back from the war, amputated, blind, limping… Like the world hadn't suffered enough, there was a Spanish influenza epidemic! A lot of people were infected and a lot of people lost their lives. Was the world ever going to catch a break? It was like God was punishing the world for starting a senseless war.

In Chicago, a young nurse was working hard, since a lot of people were infected with the Spanish flu, and a lot of people were dying. It was devastating for their families and the medical staff.

- Nathalie, said Candy, this is getting worse!

- I know, said Nathalie, it's awful…

- First the war and now this? Can't the world catch a break? Said Candy

- It's really awful, we were afraid of going to the war, now we have to deal with the consequences of the war and that terrible Spanish flu…

- Ladies! Said a young doctor, we need you here!

- We're coming, said the nurses at the same time.

Candy went on with her business. The days at the hospitals had been very busy, stressful and tiresome. Candy had lost weight because she wasn't feeding herself properly. She would go back to her apartment and just fell asleep. Annie would sometimes come to see her and force her to eat. She had married Archie and they were living at the mansion.

- Candy, come on… she said one evening, you have to come and live with us…

- Annie, I'm fine…

- The hospital must've very busy since the end of the war and the epidemic of the Spanish flu…Come and live with us, I beg you…

Candy looked at Annie. She was so tired. A little free time would be good when she comes back home….the maids, the servants…

- All right Annie, you won. I'll come to the mansion!

Annie jumped of joy!

- Yes! Finally! You're stubborn you know that? We've been begging you for a year… And Albert told you before he left that you could come to the mansion.

- I just like being on my own…

- You've got a family that loves you

- Tell that to the great aunt

- That mean old hag should've dropped dead with the Spanish flu… that would've been a good riddance…

- Annie!

- She's impossible to lice with! She criticizes everything I do and everything I say and when Eliza joins the party, it gets worse…

- That slut should concentrate on finding a hubby and stay out of other people's business…

- Candy!

They both burst out laughing.

- I can't believe how mean we've become! Said Candy

- Oh please, we're saints next to those two witches!

- Annie, you've come a long way, your shyness

- I can't be shy with that family as in laws…they're going to walk all over me!

- I'm glad you take care of yourself.

- I'm glad you came to your sense and finally agreed to come with me! I need a friend there. Archie is always at the office

- I will be working too…

- Come on Candy, take a little break…

- Annie, find yourself a hobby, something that's going to keep you out of the mansion for the day…

- I've got charity luncheons but not every day…and sometimes they come too!

- Annie, the secret… a job will keep you out of that mansion…

- I wish we had our own place… said Annie sadly

While they were talking, Candy was packing a bag. She was going to send for someone for the rest of here stuff. Candy went with Annie to the mansion; a driver was waiting for them outside. They arrived at the mansion. The great aunt was there with her favorite niece.

- Well if it isn't the stable girl, said Eliza

- What are you doing here? Said the great aunt

- Well good evening to you too ladies! It's good to see that you haven't change a bit…I've come to stay in my father's house, said Candy walking by them

- Yes, you've got Rosemary's room, said Annie; it's actually the prettiest room in the mansion…

- Albert has that room sealed so no one would use it…, said Eliza

- He was actually keeping it for his daughter, said Annie, he wants what's best for the daughter who took him in despite what people were going to say, and nursed him back to health…

- Come on Annie, you don't need to explain my father's decisions to them, they have no say…Actually if I want, I can ask him to throw them out…

The great aunt and Eliza remained silent. Candy had never used the power she had by being Albert's adoptive daughter, but she was growing up and realizing how much she can do, not only to the world, but also to annoying family members.

Candy and Annie arrived to the Rosemary room. The room was wonderfully decorated, everything was pink, the curtains, the bedspread the furniture… Albert had everything custom made.

- Oh my God! Said Candy, this is just so beautiful, I feel like not stay here, I would disturb the beauty of the room

- He had it made especially for you, said Annie

- Really?

- Yes, really. It was in case you come and live here

- Oh Albert, he's too nice to me

- No, you deserve it, you're his daughter…now come on, let's change for dinner.

- Right! Dressing for dinner…

- Come on, you can do it… There must be a dress in the closet for you…

Annie went to the closet and she took out a beautiful purple dress. Candy put it on and Annie brushed her hair and put a headband. Candy had given up the pigtails for a while now, it was about time! They went downstairs to the dining room after putting some nice shoes matching her dress. While they were living together, Albert was observing everything; he knew her dress sizes, her shoe size.

Archie had arrived from the office and he was happy to see Candy. He smiled.

- Candy? Are you here for dinner?

- No, I'm here to stay, said Candy smiling

- Finally! Said Archie hugging her hard and laughing, finally you've come to your senses. You should've been here with us all along! This is your home

- I know Archie, said Candy smiling, it's good to be home.

Dinner went fine, even though the Great Aunt and Eliza had their faces on the floor.

- I can't believe I have to take the back seat with the stable girl again, mumbled Eliza

- What was that Eliza? Said Candy

- Nothing, she said sulking

- I thought I heard "stable girl"…, said Annie

- Are you calling me names Eliza? Said Candy, because if that's the case, I won't have you at my table…

Eliza wanted to explode. But she remained silent and looked down. The Great aunt was also outraged.

- What are people going to say when they will learn that we have an orphan as a family member…? She said

- Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn! Said Candy, I see people dying everyday, young, old, men, women, children… so what people right now as always I don't care!

- You are not talking to me on that tone young lady, said the great aunt

- What tone, great aunt, the nice tone I just used? Isn't that what you use with me all the time? Now can we have this damn dinner without further interruption from the two of you?!

Annie and Archie burst out laughing. Life was going to be full of action with Candy around. The great aunt remained silent and they had dinner. Candy was a little bit on the edge? A little? After the day she went through at work, she was a little cranky and she took it out on the great aunt and Eliza. After dinner they went for tea in the living room. The Great aunt went to her room and Eliza went back home, sulking.

- Well Candy, what happened to the little Mary sunshine? Said Archie

- The sun has been down lately, said Candy

- The Spanish flu? Said Archie, one of my associate lost his young bride to it

- That's terrible, said Annie, Brandon Sutton, right? Poor Lacy…

- The funeral is in two days, said Archie, Brandon is devastated, he just got married and they wanted to start a family…

- That's so sad, said Candy, and I see families shattered like that every single day, every single minute…

- You should take a break…

- Not until the outbreak is over, said Candy

- Candy you could get infected…

- I know, but if everybody thought like you, no one would be there to take care of the patients…

- You're right, said Archie, but don't overdo it, all right?

- All right, said Candy smiling. It's good to be here with you.

They all smiled, they talked for a while, and then Candy went back to her room to sleep. She took her dress off and she brushed her hair vigorously. She was thinking about her life, about all these people dying from the Spanish flu, all these people who died at the war… She sometimes wished she had gone to France instead of Flammy. At least she would've been far away from Terry and the Susanna matter. She closed her eyes crying. She cried every time she thought about it, about Terry, the man she loved, the man she still loves, married to the woman who saved his life. She finally fell asleep. She had an agitated night as usual. Will she ever going to get over Terry?

She woke up in the morning and she wondered for a split second where she was. Oh yeah, the mansion. She smiled when she thought about how she handled the Great aunt and Eliza. She was not going to let them intimidate her and Annie again.

She took a shower, put on her uniform and she went down for breakfast. She found Annie and Archie at the table having breakfast.

- Good morning, said Candy smiling

- Good morning, said Annie smiling, it's good to see you here

- Good morning, said Archie smiling, how was your night?

- Agitated as usual, said Candy. Annie, you're a morning person…

- I want to have breakfast with my husband…, said Annie

- That's romantic, said Candy smiling

- Life is so unpredictable, said Annie, Lacy Sutton just died… that's too sad. She wanted to have a baby, she was in fact a few weeks pregnant…

- Poor Brandon, said Archie

- So I want to spend every available time my husband has with him…

- You're right. If I had known how little time I had left with Terry, I would've transferred to New York to be with him…

- And maybe he wouldn't have let you go so fast, if you had been there with him, said Annie

- I still say he might have still let you go, said Archie

- Well I guess we'll never know would we? Said Candy, I just wished I had more time with him before we broke up…

They finished their breakfast and they all went out to leave .Archie was going to the office, Annie had a meeting with those society woman for another charity. They dropped Candy off at St. Joan's Hospital.

- Thank you, said Candy, I'm working a short shift and I'll got to Dr. Martin's happy clinic for a little while.

- All right, we'll send the driver to pick you up there then

- All right, said Candy who knew it wasn't worth arguing about…

Albert had reinstated her in St. Joan after the Reagan fiasco, but she didn't forget about Dr. Martin, who hired her when no one else would. A plot by the Reagans… She didn't want to think about them. Good people were dying, and it seemed like the mean people are not getting their comeuppance…

It was another hard day at work. She went to Dr. Martin's Happy Clinic and it was anything but, happy. It was overcrowded and a lot of people were also dying daily…

When the driver arrived, Candy was exhausted physically and emotionally. That's how it was everyday. Until the epidemic was over, Candy took a few days off to get some well deserved rest. She had lost so much weight during that time. So she was trying to eat properly and rest a lot. She had written a letter to Patty to tell her she had moved to the mansion. She got a letter back saying that she was going to come and see them soon. Candy was excited to see her friend again. She hadn't seen her since she had left for Florida after Stear's funeral. She was telling Annie about it in her bedroom.

- I can't wait to see her, said Candy

- I know, me too… said Annie closing her eyes

- Are you ok, Annie? Said Candy you look… tired

- I'm ok, said Annie, just a little dizzy

- Dizzy? Could you be pregnant?

- Pregnant? Said Annie

- Yes, when was your last cycle?

- It was … Oh my God! I'm late!

- You're pregnant… said Candy smiling and hugging her, finally some good news!

- Yes! Said Annie laughing and hugging her sister back, I'm going to have a baby! I hope it's a girl and you're going to be her godmother…

- Thank you, said Candy moved

- You're my sister, I'm so happy to have you here with me to share this wonderful news…

- I'm happy to be here with you too…I'm happy you're happy Annie

- Patty will come to visit soon, it's going to be the three of us again, like in college!

College… those days seemed so far away. Those happy days, even when she was punished it was fun, she snuck out to go to the zoo and she saw Terry, the May festival, happy times… Life goes on…

But one day, there were more sad news to report. Candy had just came back from work, and she found Annie in tears. Archie was holding her. She got worried…

- Annie? She said what's wrong? Did something happened to the baby?

Archie stood up and walked to Candy.

- Archie? Tell me what's wrong…is it the baby?

- Candy, you need to sit down…

- Why? What's going on?

- Let's go sit down, and I'll tell you everything…

Candy looked at her friends. What was going on, it was something bad very bad to have upset Annie like that.

- Candy we just got a phone call from Grandma Martha

- Patricia's grandmother? Said Candy

- Yes…

- Did something happen to Patty?

- She had been taking flying lessons for sometimes

- Flying lessons?

- Yes, she said she wanted to see what Alistair felt in the air, why he liked it so much

- So she could feel closer to him, said Candy with a weary tone, Archie, what happened?

- There was an accident…

- While she was in the air?

- Yes…

- Did she hurt herself by jumping with the parachute …

Archie remained silent.

- There was trouble with the plane, she did jumped with the parachute, did she? Said Candy trying to avoid thinking about the inevitable…

- Unfortunately, it happened so fast, she didn't have time to jump…

- NOOOO! Tell me she's not dead!

- I'm so sorry, Candy

- NOOOOOOOOO! WHY WHY? She said crying, why did she have to die? She was so young!

Archie took her in his arms as Candy was sobbing, he took Annie in his other arm, both girls were crying in his arms… Archie of course couldn't help it, he was crying in silence too…

The three of them went to Florida for the funeral. It was sad, it was raining it was depressing… Candy couldn't stop crying and Annie too. The beauty of the state Candy saw for the first time when she was on a mission, was invisible to her. She could only think about one thing, she will never see Patty again, like she will never see Anthony or Alistair again. Like was so cruel. What possessed Patty to learn how to fly? She was probably trying to understand Alistair better, he said he wasn't going to war anymore and then he disappeared on her by leaving and dying on her at the war. He left a dear Jane letter a for her, he promised to come back, he was gone, she was gone… They were together now…in heaven. 

Life goes on… Annie's pregnancy was going fine and Candy was still working at the hospital. She needed to keep her mind busy, she thought about Patty every singe day. She looked so peaceful in her coffin. When she thought about her, the thought of her in heaven with Alistair, made her feel better.

One day she was at work, when one of the colleague, Nathalie came to see her.

- Candy she said, could you take care of the new patients from room 302?

- More war survivors? Said Candy

- More "war rejects"! Said Nathalie laughing

- We can joke about it now that the war is over… I still don't understand those young men willing to go die at the war… the doctors and the nurse's when there to help the wounded that crazy war did…

- They just arrived now, said Nathalie and they are in a hurry got get checked before going home…other nurses are there already, they need another hand

- My shift is almost over… let me go fast then…, said Candy leaving for the room in question

Candy went to room, she was taking the temperature and looking at the patients charts. She took their temperature and wrote it on their charts. She arrived to one of the bed, and she was looking down, she took the chart and read the name…

- No, that's impossible! She said out loud

- What? Said another nurse

Candy had become pale. She raised her head and looked at the patient… But… It was!

- Alistair? Said Candy uncertain

- Candy! Said Alistair smiling! You're a sight for sore eyes!

Candy looked at him, thinking she was dreaming, and then she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Life Goes On...**_

_**Chapter 2  
>"The Shock…"<strong>_

Candy hit the hospital floor rather loudly.

- CANDY! Yelled Alistair and the nurses

Alistair stood up from his bed to go near Candy. The other nurses came running. Candy was on the floor unconscious. Alistair carried her to his bed.

- I'm going to get a doctor, said a nurse.

- No, said Alistair, it's ok, she just fainted, she's going to be fine. You see she's my cousin and I'm supposed to have been killed at the war, so she's just a little shocked…

- All right, said the nurse. Closing the curtains on both sides to give them their privacy.

Alistair was looking at Candy. She hadn't change, she was a few years older, but she looked exactly like the last time he saw her, she was a little more shaped like a woman, though. He blushed at his thoughts. What was he thinking…? Patty… He was with Patty; she was probably waiting for him. He had a lot to be forgiven for… He left without any warnings after promising he was not going to go…Now he was back and everything is going to be fine. He was going to marry her and have a family with her, after everything he'd been through at the war; he was not going to take a second for granted.

Candy was trying to open her eyes with difficulty. She finally started to open them after trying for a while. What happened? She was a nurse and she fainted when she had to take care of sick people!

_"__Oh my God, how lame is that?" She said in her head._

Then she remembered why she fainted and she suddenly opened her eyes.

- Alistair! She yelled again

Alistair was glad to hear that Candy called out his name.

- Yes, Candy, I'm here…, he said

Candy looked at him stunned.

- Oh my God! You're here? You're really here? I'm so happy to see you! Oh Alistair…!

He was smiling leaning over her. She was so excited wanting to hug him. He didn't quite know what to do… Candy pulled him over to hug him, but she hit him on the shoulder with her right hand. He wanted to stand up straight again, but Candy was pulling him back to her. All that clumsiness had an expected result… Alistair's lips ended up on Candy's! She felt his tongue caressing hers for a few seconds and she closed her eyes, it felt good…But what the hell was happening? She pushed him away and she slapped him…

- How dare you kiss me? She said angry

- Ouch! Said Alistair, that's a 180! I thought you were happy to see me?

- That doesn't give you the right to kiss me!

- But…

- And I'm also angry at you!

- Why?

- Why? You were supposed to be dead!

- Gee, sorry for being alive!

- Why did you go that stupid war? You came to the train station with me, you should've told me you were leaving! I thought something was up with you… but I couldn't put my finger on it… You were saying goodbye! How could you do that to all of us?! We loved you!

- I thought I was doing my duty…

Duty! There was that word again. Terry and her broke up because he had a duty to a girl who saved his life… she kind of hated that word.

- Your duty was to go to the war and die, break our hearts and then come back from the dead?

Alistair didn't understand why she was so angry.

- Candy…

He looked at her. She was crying, for Patty. Patty was dead. Alistair got worried.

- Candy, he said, what's going on? Why are you crying? Did something happen while I was gone?

- It's not fair, said Candy hitting him with her fists, this so unfair…, why did you go to the war? It's not fair! Not fair!

- What's not fair?

- Patricia…, said Candy calming down

- Something happened to Patricia? Did she get married or something?

- I wish…

- Candy, what's wrong?

Candy took a little while to answer.

- It was not too long ago. I got a letter from her saying she was going to come to visit… but before she was able to leave, we got a phone call from her grandma Martha…Patricia is dead Alistair…

- WHAT?! He said upset, but how?

- She was taking flying lessons…

- Flying lessons….? So this is my fault?

- No, Alistair

- Yes…it is. After the flight I gave you for your diploma, she admitted to me that she was a little jealous that I took you flying first. She said she wanted to share my passion… so I told her I was going to give her a ride too but she said she also wanted some flying lessons…and I promised her I will give her some. Then I left without telling her… but I wanted to come back and keep my promise to teach her how to fly…

- But you were "dead" so she decided to take flying lessons on her own…Oh Patty!

Alistair was devastated. She died like he had "died" in a plane crash. He blamed himself.

- Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault we thought you were dead… by the way, why aren't you dead? You were supposed to be in heaven with Patty! She said hitting him again

- Candy…

He took her in his arms and she was crying. Poor Patty… The thought of Patty in heaven with Alistair … now …

- I'm sorry said Candy, wiping her tears. You're alive Alistair, that's the most wonderful news and I had to be the party pooper…

She hugged him hard.

- I'm so happy you came back from the dead…

- I'm glad to be back from the dead…

- You're ready to go home?

- Home? Said Alistair

- Yes, I live at the mansion now…

- Oh, even better! Let's go Candy!

- What about your check up?

- I'll come back with you tomorrow, said Alistair

- All right. Let's go, your brother might faint when he sees you…

- I hope he does, said Alistair; I'm going to make fun of him forever if he does…

- Why? Said Candy

- He made fun of me for fainting in Scotland during his sword fight with Terry…

Terry…Candy was sad. Alistair saw her face. He didn't want to make her sad by talking about Terry. He knew they were not together anymore; he got letters from his brother…

- The sight of Archie fainting is going to be priceless, said Candy ignoring the Terry reference

- You got that right!

They burst out laughing. Alistair took his belongings. Candy's shift was over, so they went outside where Archie had sent the driver for her. She told him that Archie and Annie were married and expecting a baby.

- So I'm going to have a little nephew or niece? That's wonderful! I'll tell you what happened to me when everybody is there, so I won't have to repeat myself…, said Alistair

- I can't wait to get home, said Candy and see everybody's faces.

- Me neither, I wish I could film their reactions on camera…

Candy was in Alistair's arms in the car. She didn't realize how good that made him feel, especially after learning the news about Patty. He closed his eyes. His hair was short, he had a 3 day beard and he still had his glasses. That 3 day beard made him look attractive.

_"__I feel like touching it…" said Candy._

Then she blushed. What was she thinking? They were not kids anymore…he was her cousin, so she can touch him, he's always been her friend…So she raised her hand to his chin and she touched the growing beard…it was rough, it felt funny, it felt … good.

Alistair was dozing off in the car and he felt Candy's hand touching his beard. Her hand was so soft, and she smelled so good… he stopped his line of thinking… because the car arrived at the mansion. Candy stopped touching the beard, when Alistair opened his eyes.

- I'm sorry, I just wanted to feel what it was like…, she said softly

- Anytime Candy, he said smiling.

They looked at each other. He was happy she was the first person he knew he saw. The driver opened the door.

- Are you ready Alistair? Said Candy

- Yes, let's go Candy…

Candy and Alistair went up the stair and she rang the door. The butler opened the door.

- Good evening Miss Candy, said the butler

- Good evening Smithers, said Candy, are Mr. and Mrs. Cornwell in?

- Yes…

- Good.

Alistair was behind Candy. The butler recognized him and he opened his mouth. Candy put her index on her lips.

- Shuuut…, not a word, said Candy

- All right Miss Candy whispered the butler, welcome back Master Alistair!

- Thanks Smithers, said Alistair smiling

- There's a dinner party tonight, Miss Candy, said Smithers

- Right! Well we're going to have some entertainment then…

She got in with Alistair and they were walking when;

- Candy? Said Annie all dressed up for the dinner, is that you? I was waiting for you to pick up a dress; I don't want anything too tight, I finally picked this one, what do you think?… Archie want to set you up with Brandon Sutton, you know the one who just lost his wife…Oh you've got someone with you… AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

And Annie fainted and she would've hit the floor if Alistair hadn't caught her.

- Annie! He said

Archie was having a drink in the living when he heard his wife screaming her lungs out. He ran to the hallway.

- Annie? He said coming running, what's … Oh my God! ALISTAIR?

- Hey bro what's up? Said Alistair

Archibald couldn't answer, because he joined his wife on the floor too! Alistair ran to him…

- I didn't know I would have such an effect on my brother…, said Alistair with a mocking tone

- He's very sensitive, said Candy laughing, Smithers, can you bring us some water and a towel?

- Yes, Miss Candy

- I'm so glad he fainted! He's not going to hear the end of it! Said Alistair laughing

- You're impossible! You know that Alistair? Said Candy laughing

Candy was holding Annie and Alistair was near his brother… Smithers arrived with some water in a bowl, and a towel. Candy put the towel in the bowl and she wiped Annie's face, who started to come to.

- Annie? Said Candy, are you ok?

- Candy? What happened?

- You fainted…

- I fainted? Is my baby all right?

- Yes, don't worry the baby is fine…

- Oh… then what…? Oh my God! Alistair! She said standing up… it's you! It's really you!

- Yes Annie… rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated

Annie jumped to his neck.

- Oh I'm so glad they were! She said crying and laughing at the same time, I'm so happy to see you!

- Me too sis in-law! He said laughing too

They hugged for a while, and then Annie saw her husband on the floor.

- Archie? She said

- He fainted too…

- What? Men faint too?

- What? We're human too! Protested Alistair

- Alistair fainted in Scotland, remember? Said Candy

- I thought he was playing with us, said Annie laughing

They burst out laughing.

- I guess I should wipe his face with water too…, said Candy

- No, Candy, let me… I've dreaming of this moment for years…

- All right, said Candy handing him the towel and the bowl

Alistair took the bowl without the towel and to Candy and Annie's big surprise, he spilled the water on Archie's face!

- ALISTAIR! Said Candy and Annie

This last one was laughing. Archie felt the cold water on his face and he woke up.

- What the…? He said, I'm all wet, my silk shirt!

- Still the fashion police? Said Alistair laughing

- Alistair! You're lucky you just came back from the dead; otherwise I would've killed you! Said Archie

They burst out laughing. Archie stood up to hug his big brother hard.

- I'm so glad you're back! Oh I missed you so much! Don't you ever leave me again!

- I missed you too, bro and I'm not going anywhere, and I'm here to stay for good!

- If you die on me again, I'm going to kill you!

They were laughing, they were crying they were happy. They walked to the living room.

- Where is Aunt Elroy? Ask Alistair

- She's at the Reagan's said Annie, she's going to have a heart attack when she sees you…

- She's sent people in France to look for you when you left, said Archie

- And she blamed Candy for your departure, said Annie, and then for your death…

Alistair looked at Candy.

- What? She blamed you? He said surprised

- She said all the bad luck in your family arrived because of me…, replied Candy

- Yeah yeah, I know the song, Anthony, me…., said Alistair, I'm so sorry Candy I didn't mean to get you in trouble

- It was really nothing out of the ordinary said Candy smiling, it's ok, you came back to us…

- You know about Patty? Said Archie

- I know, said Alistair, Candy told me…

- She did? Said Archie stunned, already?

- Well it was kind of rocky…, said Alistair talking very fast, she saw me at the hospital, she fainted, I carried her to my bed, she woke up, she was so happy, we kissed, she slapped me, she yelled at me, she lectured me, hit me and she told me about Patty…

Archie and Annie were looking at him stunned.

- What was that? Said Archie staring at his brother.

- What? Said Alistair, she told me about Patty…

- No before that…

- Hit me?

- Before…

- Lectured me?

- Before...

- Yelled at me?

- Before…

- Slapped me?

- Before…

- We kissed…

- There! You kissed?

Archie seemed to find that unbelievable.

- On the cheek? Asked Annie smiling.

- On the lips, said Candy looking down.

- With the tongue! Said Alistair smiling.

- Why don't you say it louder, said, Candy, I don't think they heard you in France!

- What the hell is going on? Said Archie looking at them.

- It was an accident, said Candy.

- You accidentally fell on his lips? Said Archie.

- He accidentally fell on mine, said Candy.

- What?

- And he took advantage to kiss me, said Candy.

- You kissed me back, said Alistair.

- I pushed you away and I slapped you, said Candy.

- You kissed him back? Said Archie to Candy.

Archie was so hurt… Candy and Alistair kissing? Why would Alistair do that to him?

- Bro, I thought you'd be interested to know what happened to me at the war…my lip locking with Candy seems to be more important than how I survived the war…

Archie was a little ashamed of his reaction. He was actually jealous his brother got to kiss Candy…

- We have a dinner party tonight, said Candy, I'm going to go shower and get ready… what about you Alistair?

- I'm coming up with you; said Alistair, let's go Candy…

- You can borrow some of my clothes…, said Archie to his brother

- To look like the dandy you are? You're kidding right? Said Alistair laughing out loud

Candy and Annie started to laugh too.

- Suit yourself! Said Archie a little upset…

Alistair kissing Candy, Candy and Alistair going upstairs together… It felt so weird… He wanted to go upstairs too…

- Where are you going? Said Annie when she saw him walking to the living room's door

- I'm going to go see if Alistair is fine…

- He's not a baby, he can manage…

- I know he can manage, but…

- You want to ask him about that kiss, don't you? It's like you're obsessed with it!

- Honey come on, aren't you a little curious?

- Yes… but not for the same reason as you! You're still jealous because of Candy….

- Annie, don't start…don't get upset. Think about the baby…

- You're making me upset…

- I'm sorry honey, if I upset you, I was just surprised… that's all. You're my wife and I love you.

He looked at her with puppy eyes. Annie couldn't resist, she melted.

- I love you too. I'm sorry for getting upset…

He went to sit next to her and took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips for a while.

- You two should get a room! Said a nasty voice

The couple stopped. Eliza was looking at them disgusted.

- And you should get a life, said Annie

- Pony girl you are so smug, you know that? Said Eliza

- Eliza, said Archie, you're going to restrain yourself from insulting my wife or you're not welcome here

- I'm family! Said Eliza, she's just a pathetic orphan

- She's my wife and the mother of my child! Said Archie.

- "Child"? Said Eliza, Pony girl is pregnant?

- Eliza I'm warning you…, said Archie.

The Great Aunt arrived in the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Reagan and Neil. Eliza ran to the Great Aunt.

- Aunt Elroy! Archie wants to throw me out because of his Pony girl! I'm family! She's an orphan!

Annie whispered to Archie's ear.

- Did you really had to invite them?

- The Great Aunt knew about it, so she probably brought them to spite me!

The Great Aunt looked at Archie.

- Archie, Eliza is family and she's always welcome in this house, said the Great Aunt

- Then she should learn good manners and stop being rude to the mother of my child! Said Archie

The Great Aunt was a little surprised, but her face was motionless.

- So Annie, you're in the family way…, she said

- Yes Aunt Elroy…, said Annie

- Congratulations, she said without emotions.

- Thank you Aunt Elroy, said Annie

- Eliza, you leave Archie's wife alone now, said Aunt Elroy, she needs calm and peace during her pregnancy, understood?

Eliza was sulking, but she said;

- Very well, Aunt Elroy, she mumbled between her teeth

- Or I will throw you out, said Archie gloating

Archie's guests were starting to arrive. Alistair and Candy were going to come down soon. Archie wanted to warn the Great Aunt…but… he fainted and Alistair was going to make fun of him for it … The Great Aunt should be surprised too… He was greeting his guests, when his wife come to him and said.

- Honey? Aren't you going to tell Aunt Elroy that Alistair is alive?

- No… I think a little shock would do her some good… maybe she's going to smile more

- Archibald!

He burst out laughing. The guests were having an aperitif before dinner. Brandon Sutton was there. Archie wanted him to date Candy, since he had lost his wife recently, he needed some time to grieve and Archie thought Candy could help him with his grief and eventually get involve with him romantically, especially after seeing his brother with Candy…But a part of him wondered if his brother would be a better match for Candy, as much as it hurt him to think about that possibility…his brother was better than that pompous, pretentious English boy who was on stage instead of being in London's Society pages… And he broke Candy's heart, that's something he will never forgive him for.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Life Goes On...**_

_**Chapter 3  
>"The dinner party"<strong>_

Coming back home after so many years, was a very strange feeling. You feel like you forgot stuff and yet you didn't. No more curfews, bombing… seeing your friends dying one by one…Alistair was in the shower thinking about his day. Arriving in Chicago, at the hospital. He was secretly hoping to see Candy there when he saw St. Joan's building. And she was, he was so happy to see her and her reaction when she saw him…Then when she woke up, the unexpected kiss… he accidentally fell on her lips and he couldn't help taking advantage… the news about Patricia was very upsetting. He had plans to marry her. He had fulfilled his duty to his country. It was hard, it was painful, it was depressing almost everyday, no not almost, every single day… He was making a good face in front of his family because he was happy to see them, but the war, the news about Patricia… He cried in the shower. He will never see her again. He had promised her he wasn't going to go, and then he took off and left her with a "dear Jane" letter. He didn't get to say goodbye to her. He was never going to see her face again… And then there was Candy, his last thought when his plane went down, was for Patty and Candy… Patty was gone and Candy was still there…

_"__What am I thinking? I must be nuts!" He said in head_

But how crazy was he? He never thought in a million years he would ever going to have a chance with Candy… A chance with Candy? Did he really have that? He got used to looking at her from afar without touching her…watching her getting close to Terry at school and in Scotland. Watching his brother pining over Candy, heartbroken… He remembered when his brother's love declaration for Candy got interrupted by Annie's cries… Archie was devastated he didn't get to declare his love for Candy whom he loved so much… Now she was available and he was married to Candy's sister and about to be a father…Alistair will have to have a talk with him. He got ready. Life was short, life was precious, life was unpredictable… He thought he was coming back to Patricia…

There was knock on the door.

- Come in! He said

Candy appeared. She was dressed with a beautiful beige dress and her hair was down.

- Alistair? She said, are you ready?

Alistair was wearing a black suit and a white shirt. His hair was still short, he looked more matured and he lost a little weight and he looked taller. He had also shaved his 2 day beard she liked…

- Yes, Candy, he said smiling, you look beautiful

- Thank you Alistair. You look handsome too, said Candy smiling

- Thank you Candy…

- Are you ok?

- It's just so…weird to see that nothing is like I left it….

- You're thinking about Patricia? I'm sorry

- My last thought when my plane went down for …

- Patty… I'm so sorry, said Candy

- Yes, for Patty but also, for you, he said softly

- For me? She said surprised

- Yes, Candy, my last thought was for you….

They looked at each other. There was something…. She remembered when he took her to the train station and gave her the music box… She felt like he wanted to say something…she had the same feeling at that moment too…But…

- I think we should go downstairs then, since we're both ready…, he said

- Oh…sure, said Candy a little confused

_"__What the hell is going on? Every since that accidental kiss, I can't get him out of my head!" Said Candy in her head._

Alistair took her arm and they both went downstairs to the big living room, Eliza saw Candy coming with a man without realising who it really was.

- The stable girl is coming with her lover from her bedroom! Archie how could you tolerate her promiscuous life in this mansion?! That's inadmissible!

The living room was full of guests. They stopped talking to listen to Eliza who said that loud enough so the guests would hear. Candy entered the living room alone.

- My what Eliza? Promiscuous life? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?

- How dare you?! Said Eliza, where's the man who just came from your room with you? You probably had a little fun before the party

- Is that what you do, Eliza? Said Candy.

- Eliza, not tonight! Said Archie, we have guests…and a surprise…for the whole family.

- A surprise? Said the great aunt.

- Yes…Candy would you bring the surprise? Said Archie.

- All right Archie, said Candy.

Candy went in the hall way to go get Alistair, who was waiting for her. She came back alone…

- Where's the surprise? Said the great Aunt.

- In a second, Aunt Elroy, said Candy, you've always accused me of causing Alistair's death, even though I wasn't even in Chicago when he left…

- You brought bad luck to this family, ever since you've entered our family…

- Really? Before you knew me, nobody in your family ever died? Asked Candy, did I caused, Anthony's mother's death, or Albert father's for that matter?

- How dare you talk about the members of my family!? Said the great aunt.

- Well you accuse me of killing every member who have the misfortune to die… Anthony… I can take some of the blame; it was my adoption party… but Alistair? I'm completely and totally denying killing him or causing his death…

- He's dead because of you!

- No, he didn't! He left because he felt he had a duty to his country and he certainly didn't die because of me…

- You brought us bad luck…

- Oh enough already with the bad luck! Said Candy, come in Alistair…

- What did you just say? Said the great aunt? How could you be so cruel? How could you hurt me like that?

- You don't have a heart, stable girl! How dare you speak to Aunt Elroy like that? Archie! You're going to let her talk like that to aunt Elroy?!

- Shut up Eliza, said Candy, I'm not done yet…

- But…, started Eliza

- I said shut up! Said Candy, you'll talk when I'm done!

- This girl has no manners whatsoever! Said Mrs. Reagan.

- I asked you to teach me manners, Mrs. Reagan, so if I have no manners, I take it from you! Said Candy.

- How dare you!? Said Aunt Elroy, Archie…

- Are you going to let me talk already? Said Candy loudly, I was saying something…

- Go ahead Candy, said Archie smiling.

- Archie! Said Aunt Elroy.

- Go ahead Candy, he said ignoring aunt Elroy.

- Thank you Archie said Candy smiling. As I was saying I wasn't responsible for Alistair's death….

- Why? I said you were! Yelled the great aunt.

- Why Aunt Elroy, said Alistair coming in, even you can't pin this one on Candy…

The great aunt' face, which was darker than everybody's, suddenly, became white as a sheet. She was in  
>shock…<p>

- Alistair? She said not very sure of herself.

- Yes… Aunt Elroy, it's me! I'm here, I'm alive!

- You're alive! She said in a whisper, oh My God! My God! My…

She felt bad all of a sudden. She was hyperventilating and she finally fainted on her armchair. Candy ran to her.

- Great Aunt! Said Eliza, you see what you did Alistair? You couldn't have stayed dead?

- It's good to see you too, Eliza! Said Alistair.

- She's going to be fine, said Candy, looking at her.

- No thanks to you! Said Mrs Reagan.

- Aunt Sarah, said Alistair, it's always good to see you…

Sarah was a little ashamed and she went and hugged her nephew.

- It's good to see you , she said.

Mr. Reagan shook his hand.

- Welcome back Alistair, he said.

- Thank you, said Alistair.

Eliza actually hugged him!

- Oh Alistair! Thank God you're alive!

- It's actually good to see you too, Eliza! Said Alistair.

Neil approached them and Alistair let go of Eliza.

- Hey couz, said Neil.

- Neil, said Alistair hugging him, believe it or not, I missed your stupid face at the war!

- How is it that you're alive? Asked Mr. Reagan.

Alistair let go of Neil and answered.

- Let's wait until Aunt Elroy wakes us, so I won't have to repeat myself. In the meantime, I'm going to say hello to our guests, said Alistair.

- You don't want to give her the treatment you gave Alistair, said Candy whispering to his hear.

- You don't know how tempted I am…, he whispered.

They burst out laughing looking at each other. Archie was wondering what they were talking about. Couldn't they share it with everybody?

Alistair went smiling to greet the guests with Candy. The guests were glad to have witnessed the family reunion. The great aunt came to after a while… and Alistair hugged for a long time.

- How could you leave us?! She said, how could you break our hearts like that?!

- I'm here now, aunt Elroy, said Alistair kissing her on the cheek, and I won't leave you again…

- Now tell us how you survived the war and why were you declared dead…

- Yes, I heard I was buried too… rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated…

Everybody was laughing, everybody was happy. They all sat around, some guests were standing and Alistair started to tell his incredible story.

He was at the war for a while when he lost his good friend Dominic. He was of course devastated. But he had also noticed something. The great aunt had sent people to look for him to take him back to America. He had to hide a few times to escape them. When he was hit during that battle in the sky, with his plane he was able to eject on time, before the plane crash completely. But he was kind of lost and the pilots who came back, said that his plane went down in flames. But his body was never recovered.

- So I thought that since the news of my death was already in America, Aunt Elroy's people would stop looking for me… I recovered and I went back to the army. I was held prisoner for a while in the enemy camp, I escaped…I got shot a few times, I've got the scares to prove it, but I was still whole. Since every body thought I was dead here, I decided not to write again, so that if I die again, you wouldn't be sad a second time because of me… I'm sorry for everything, for Patricia…. I'll never see her again. But I was just trying to protect you in case I die again…

- You didn't think about coming back to us? Said Archie.

- I'm not a coward. I knew what I was getting into by going to the war… I was there to fight and that's what I did… I'm sorry for hurting you all, by leaving without telling you, by dying on you, coming back from the dead…

- Don't apologise for coming back Alistair, said Candy, this is the most wonderful news in the world for all of us!

- Candy is right, said Aunt Elroy, don't you dare apologise for that!

- I was at the hospital getting ready be checked by the doctors and come back home when Candy found me…, he said looking at her with fondness.

Candy smiled back at him and Archie saw them looking at each other and he felt weird, a twinge in his heart.

- There …that's the whole story. I wanted so much to tell you that I was still alive, but I didn't want the great aunt to send people looking for me anymore.

- So it's my fault we've all suffered, said Aunt Elroy.

- I don't blame you for caring about me enough to send people looking for me Alistair, but you put their lives in danger just to look for me…

- Oh my God, I only cared about you, she said.

- But you see, there were others involved…, you can't just think about one person… I've learned what solidarity is at the war…I was lucky to be alive, because people took me in and hid me from the Germans, people I didn't know from Adam, who could've been killed if the Germans had found out I was hiding in their house… Solidarity, Aunt Elroy, we can't just think about ourselves anymore… The world is wounded and we need to help each other now, stop blaming each other, and move on to a better future of peace… You have no idea how good it feels not to hear bomb falling anymore… All right, enough with depressing subjects.

- We're glad you're back bro, said Archie smiling.

Archie made a sign to some servers who walked around with a tray full of glasses of champagne. When everybody had one, but Annie had orange juice since she was pregnant. Archie raised his glass:

- To my brother, who give us the best surprise of the world by coming back from the dead …!

- Even though you buried me, said Alistair smiling.

- Well, said Candy, rumours of your funerals have been greatly exaggerated!

Everybody burst out laughing and raised their glass.

- Welcome back Alistair! They said.

They started clinking their glasses and they drank to Alistair's return. Candy was drinking champagne and she couldn't help thinking about when she drank champagne on the Mauritania, the night she met…Terry. That was so long ago. She had to move on… Archie walked to her with his friend, Brandon Sutton.

- Candy? Said Archie, this is Brandon Sutton…

- We met earlier, said Candy smiling.

Candy looked at the young man. He was good looking; he had light brown and nice light blue eyes. He was smiling.

- Master Sutton, said Candy, good evening again, I'm so sorry for your loss…

- Thank you Miss Andrew, he said.

- You can call me Candy…

- If you call me Brandon, he said smiling.

- Candy is a nurse, said Archie.

- Really? You're working as a nurse, when you're family is so wealthy?

- I like to do something with my life, taking care of patients at the hospital, is what I like to do

- Well I don't really like hospitals ever since my wife passed away…pregnant with our baby

- That must still be very hard on you.

- Would you care to come with me outside and breathe some fresh air?

- Of course, said Candy smiling, sirs…

The two brothers were smiling but Alistair didn't really like it. Candy walked away with Brandon, talking. Candy was trying to console him. Alistair looked at his brother.

- You're setting her up with a widower? Said Alistair.

- Yes, don't you think they would make a wonderful couple? Said Archie.

- The guy just lost his wife, he's on a rebound! You want Candy to be his rebound girl?

- What's your problem Alistair? They might hit it off…

- The guy is wounded… he just lost his wife…

- You just lost Patricia, wouldn't you want a nice young girl like Candy to make you feel better?

- I don't see you setting me up with anybody…

- You just came back; give me a chance to look for someone for you…

Alistair looked at his brother, he didn't want to set him up with Candy, he was like, avoiding the subject with his brother… ever since he learned about the kiss…

- No thanks, said Alistair a little upset, I can find my own dates, thanks!

Alistair walked away. Archie looked at him go. His brother was too comfortable with Candy and it made him uncomfortable too…

Dinner was nice; Candy was sitting next to Alistair who was trying to tell funny stories on the war. He was putting humour in a sombre chapter of the history of the world. Candy was looking at him. She was so happy to see him, to hear him talking. After dinner they all had coffee and tea in the big living room. Alistair was with Candy on a corner.

- So how's your date? He asked Candy.

- He's nice…

- Don't tell me you like that dandy!

- Alistair, he just lost his wife, I'm being nice and he's charming…

- Charming? What about me?

- What about you?

- I just came back from the war and I lost my fiancée …

Candy looked at him. He was right. He needed some comfort too… She smiled.

- Alistair, you live here, I live here too. You can see me anytime…

They looked at each other. Alistair felt better when he looked into Candy's eyes, his heart was racing…he felt a hot flash.

Candy took his arm.

- Let's go for a walk in the garden…, she said.

- Very well Candy, he said, I need some air…

They went for a walk in the garden. Archie was talking with his guests when he realised that Candy and Alistair were missing. He looked for them discreetly and saw them outside in the garden, sitting on a bench. Alistair was holding Candy by the shoulder and she had her head on his shoulder… There was that weird feeling again… He was feeling a vibe between them that made him very uncomfortable.

When the guests were leaving, Brandon was inviting Candy for dinner for the upcoming Saturday.

- All right Brandon, she said smiling, and I'm not working this weekend, so dinner would be great.

- I'll pick you up around 7:30 pm.

- I'll be ready…

Brandon kissed Candy's hand, this last one giggled. Eliza looked at them. Brandon was handsome and he had just lost his wife.

_"__He's a good catch; she said to herself, I'm going to have him! This time Candy, you're not going to win!"_

Brandon left with the other guests. The Reagan also left, Eliza on Brandon's trail…

The Great aunt was so happy she couldn't stop smiling, even to Candy!

- Candy, I'm sorry for accusing you of being a bad luck charm…, my nephew is back and I'm the happiest woman on earth!

- That's good Aunt Elroy, said Candy smiling.

- I'm going to bed, Good night everybody! Said the great Aunt.

- Good night, said everybody.

The matriarch left to go to her bedroom, with a smile on her face.

Annie approached Candy.

- That's definitely a 180! Said Annie laughing

- Indeed! More like a 360! Said Candy laughing too.

- Yes! Said Annie laughing some more, I saw you talking to Brandon… So?

- So what?

- What do you think about Brandon?

- He's nice…

- Just nice?

- Yes… just nice. I'm going to have dinner with him on Saturday, we'll see then… How are you feeling?

- I'm fine said Annie; I'm going to go up…

- Go ahead, I'll go up in a second…, said Candy.

- All right, said Annie good night Candy.

- Good night Annie.

Annie went upstairs and Candy walked to Alistair.

- Hey, how are you?

- Not to bad…

- I have a date with Brandon.

- I know… don't you think it's too soon?

- For whom? Him or me?

- Him… he just lost his wife… you're going to be his rebound girl

Candy looked at him surprise. What was that all about? Why wasn't he supportive? She thought he was her friend…

- Rebound girl? What do you mean by that?

- Well he's a new widower…and you're young and beautiful…

- So, he's interested in me only because he lost his wife?

- Yes…

- He can't be attracted to me, period? Am I not worth it?

- Yes, you are, but…

- But what? Am I second best or something? That's not very flattering!

- I didn't say you were second best…

- Then what are you saying?

- It's just that…

- What? I can't go out to dinner with a nice man without everybody imagining me married to him? And if that's the case, it's my life! I can live too, you know!?

- Candy…I…

- I thought you were my friend Alistair, why would you say something like that?!

- Candy it's not what I meant…

- I'm going to bed! Good night Alistair.

- Candy, wait!

But Candy was already gone. Archie looked at the scene happy in his heart. They were arguing, not getting closer…

Alistair looked at Candy go sadly…He was unable to explain what he meant. He should probably leave her alone and just be her friend… but his heart was telling him other wise… He stood there, thinking about everything but especially about Candy. Archibald approached him.

- Hey bro, let's go to bed…

- Yeah, let's go…, said Alistair sadly.

He had an agitated first night at the mansion. He was having nightmare of the war; the bombing, the plane crash, the shooting… He woke up screaming in the middle of the night…

Candy was in her room sleeping when she heard Alistair screaming. She got out of bed, put on her robe and she went to his room. She knocked and got in, the door was unlocked…

- Alistair? She said, are you ok?

She walked to his bed. Alistair was a little ashamed. He was a soldier, he should be braver, but the nightmares of the war were unavoidable, after everything he had been through… he was shaking…

- It's… it's… nothing Candy… you can go back to your room…

His voice was trembling, you could feel the fear. Candy took him in her arms...

- It's ok, Alistair, it's ok… you're suffering from post traumatic stress…

Alistair felt Candy's arms around him and he felt a lot better. She was like a soothing cream on his war wounds…

Archie heard the scream too and when he got to Alistair's bedroom the scene he found was heartbreaking for him. Candy comforting Alistair, so gently… he didn't dare disturb them… He hated to admit it, but Alistair needed Candy…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Life Goes On**_

_**Chapter 4  
>"A surprising reaction"<strong>_

Alistair woke up in the morning with Candy in his arms. It took him a few seconds to realise where he was and what Candy was doing in his arms. He looked at her. Without his glasses, he had to be close to see her well. He looked at the freckles on her nose, he was counting them, he felt like kissing them…

Candy was sleeping and she opened her eyes. She felt good…  
><em><br>"Where am I?" She thought  
><em>  
>Then she remembered. She had come to be with Alistair during his crisis over the night…<p>

_"__I spend the night in Alistair's arms! And it was the best night I've had in a long time… Oh my God!" she thought_

She moved…

- Candy? He said

- Yes, she said with a little voice

- Are you awake?

- No I'm talking in my sleep! Of course I'm awake, she said laughing or I wouldn't be talking to you! Silly!

They burst out laughing.

- You know this is weird, do you? She said

- I'm in seventh heaven actually… waking up with a beautiful woman in my arms…after the war…

- Don't tell me you didn't fool around with some slutty nurses in Europe…

- You're a nurse, do you know many slutty nurses?

- Yeah!

- But you're the one I kissed…

She was still in his arms; for some reason, they weren't moving…

- I'm not the first girl you kissed… you must've kissed Patricia

- Did she tell you I kissed her?

- Well… no, but I just assumed…

- Did you kiss Terry?

- Yes…

- Then, you had more experience than me…

Candy was stunned. Boys always had more experience than girls; fooling around with the maids… but Alistair was always inventing things, that's where is mind was…so girls… aside from Patricia… well he was kind of absent minded…

- Oh my God! Said Candy blushing

- Are you blushing Candy?

- How do you know?

- I just assumed and I felt you getting warmer…

- Warmer? Said Candy laughing

- Yes, when you blush all the blood goes to your face and…

- Ok, smarty pants, you're hilarious!

Candy was laughing out loud and Alistair too. For some reason they just loved their position and they weren't moving. It was perfectly innocent.

Archie was on his way to his brother's room to see if he was fine. He got there, knocked and just came in without waiting for an answer. What he saw; Candy in bed with Alistair shocked him.

- What the hell is going on in here? He asked upset

- Archie, said Candy smiling, hi…

- What are you doing in bed with him!? Asked Archie angry

- What? Said Candy freeing herself from Alistair's arms

- I asked you a question?!

- Leave her alone! Said Alistair, how dare you barge into my room and start yelling! I'm still your big brother!

- What are you doing with her in bed!?

- Why do you want to know?

- Tell me!

- Actually bro, this is none of your business! Said Alistair standing up to his brother

Candy was looking at the scene like in a dream. What the hell was going on? Why were the two brothers fighting?

- Get out of my room! He said

- I came to see how you were doing and this is the thanks I get?

- As you can see, I'm fine! Now get out! And next time wait for my answer before you come in… You don't see me barging into your room when you're in bed with your wife

- Candy is not your wife!

- That's beside the point!

- GUYS! STOP IT! Yelled Candy

The two brothers stopped and look at her.

- Archie, leave, said Candy

- Not without you, he said

- I'm not a little girl! Said Candy upset, just leave! Please!

Archie was looking at the scene…

- How…

- Leave! Archie! Now!

Archie walked to the bedroom door like he had all the time in the world. Annie was standing at the door looking at the scene; she had heard the yelling from her bedroom. She went back to her bedroom. Archie came back a little while later. His wife was back in bed coming back from the bathroom due to her morning sickness.

- You're proud of yourself?

- Annie…

- You're not Candy's guardian that would be your uncle Albert!

- She spent the night in his bedroom!

- She was helping him last night and probably just fell asleep…

- She spent the night!

- A platonic night! She didn't sleep with him! Even if she did, that's none of your business!

- How could you say that?

- How could you be so obvious?

- What?

- You're still in love with her!

- Annie…

- You're jealous of your brother, first for the kiss they shared and now for the night they spent together…!

- You have to calm down…

- Yes, I do and having you in my room right now is not calming me down…

- What are you saying?

- Get out!

- What?

- You heard me! You can stay in the other room full with your clothes; I don't want to see you right now!

- You're being ridiculous!

- I'm not the one minding my brother's business!

Archie went to the other room and used another bathroom to get ready.

Candy and Alistair where looking at each other after Archie left.

- I'm sorry Candy for blowing up like that…

- You don't have to apologise, he had no right to treat me like a little girl just because I spent the night in my big brother's room…

_"__Right! She sees me as her brother! Well I've always treated her like a sister… well maybe if you stop treating her like a sister; she might understand what you really want…"_

- Candy, he said, thank you so much for coming last night

- Don't mention it… I'm going to be there for you every step of the way and we're going to fight your post traumatic stress together… that is if you want me with you…

- You want to be my personal nurse?

She looked at him and smiles.

- Is that a job offer? She said

- You're the best nurse I know, you treat your patients well you even kiss them on the lips and then slap them!

- Alistair!

- But you're the best nurse in the world, so I want you… you come highly recommended

- Well if you put it like that, there's no way I could refuse…

- I need to get the check up…

- Right! You're coming with me to the hospital… we also have to see the doctor for you mental therapy… you've been through a lot, during this stupid war…

- All right, he said looking at her…

- You get ready, and I'll go get ready, we'll have breakfast and we'll go together at the hospital

Candy went back to her room to take a shower and get ready to go to the hospital. She was wearing a beautiful dress and her hair was down. She got to the dinning room for breakfast. The Great Aunt was there with Archie. Annie was having breakfast in bed. Alistaire was there too. Candy sat down.

- Good morning, she said smiling

- Good morning, said Alistair smiling to her

Archie was sulking.

- Didn't you two already saw each other? He said

- Archie!

- You did spend the night together…, said Archie

- You what? Said Aunt Elroy stunned

Alistair looked at his brother with mean eyes.

- Aunt Elroy, it's no big deal…

- What was Candy doing in your room?

- She came because I was having a nightmare about the war, that's all

- And she spent the night?

- As a nurse!

- No, said Candy as a cousin… he needed my help, I wasn't going to let him suffer on his own!

- But spending the night...

- Just think about him as a patient, said Candy; I have to go, Alistair?

- Where are you going? Said Archie to his brother

- To the hospital to get myself checked out, you have a problem with that? He said a little irritated

- Oh…

- Alistair, I'm going to be late, said Candy walking to the door, bye!

- I'm right behind you, Candy, said Alistair following her

Aunt Elroy and Archie looked at them go.

- I don't like this… he's falling for her, she said

- Aunt Elroy, you were ready to let Neil have Candy…

- And she shamelessly refused! She's not getting another one of my nephews…! Neil was too good for her!

- Aunt Elroy, with all due respect, I beg to differ… Candy is too good for Neil!

- You want your brother to be with her?

- No…They're just friends…

- If you say so, said the Great aunt

Archie was hurting. He couldn't help it …

Candy and Alistair were in the car, talking and laughing. They got to the hospital.

- All right let's go do those test! She said

- You're coming with me? He said

- Unless you don't want me to…

- What? No! He said, I'm fine! Let's go. I'm so happy you're here with me…

- You came back after years and you probably planned to be with Patricia…

- I did, and I thought I would've found you married with children, that you would've stayed with Terry…

- Well, life is full of surprises… don't ever take it for granted

- You're telling me? I've seen my friends getting killed one by one, we all had girls, fiancée to go back too, girls we thought about to have some courage, to get through what we thought was our duty… but it was like we were standing in line waiting to die every single day…and every day new soldiers would arrived full of hope…

- Alistair

- I told you I thought about Patricia, but I thought about you too Candy… you gave me hope…

They were walking to an exam room while he was saying that and they instinctively looked for their hands…they stopped and hugged each other…then they continued their way.

- I had the little box you gave me, the happiness box, she said and I gave it to Patricia when she had a very bad feeling about you when she got your letter about your friend Dominic…she was happy, but the box stopped playing a little while later…

- Maybe the happiness wasn't meant to be with Patricia

Candy looked at Alistair. They looked at each other for a while.

- Well she is dead now, then yes, it wasn't meant for her to be happy, said Candy sadly

Alistair, was feeling great, he was sad for Patricia, but the girl he thought about the most, the girl he was really in love with, was Candy, from the moment they meant and he gave her a ride and she climbed on his head and they fell into the lake… but he knew how much Anthony loved her, since he couldn't stop thinking and talking about her. Then Anthony was gone, and he watched his brother finally telling him how much he wanted Candy and how much loved her… He had to remain silent again, look at his brother getting angry with Terry and fighting him, because of Candy…

- There's our room, the doctors are waiting for us!

- Mr. Cornwell! Said the doctor smiling, we were waiting for you!

Candy looked at the doctor who usually was grumpy, smiling like there was no tomorrow. She thought it was odd…

- Did I miss something? Said Candy, this doctor is usually wakes up on the wrong side of the bed…

- I think you missed a phone call from our dear great aunt Elroy, said Alistair

- Right! Said Candy smiling, but it's not so fun when it's for the opposite

- What do you mean?

- I'll tell you later…, said Candy, come Master Cornwell, the doctors are waiting for you!

Master Alistair Cornwell was treated like royalty. The doctor looked at Candy and said:

- That would be all, Miss Andrew…

Alistair looked at the doctor…

- What? He said? I want Miss Andrew to stay!

- But Master Cornwell...

- I want Nurse Andrew! Said Alistair with authority

- All right, Master Cornwell, nurse Andrew will stay… Brenda, why don't you go replace Miss Andrew

Brenda was not happy. She wanted to stay with Alistair, which was not a very demanding job…

"That little tramp is seducing the patient, now he only wants her! She thought"

Brenda left the room sulking she met Nathalie another nurse and Candy's friend.

- That little tramp! She said

- Who? Said Nathalie

- That Candy Andrew! A patient just asked for her specially, Alistair Cornwell

- Oh… that's her cousin…

- What but he was looking at her with…

- By adoption, she was adopted by his uncle…

- Oh…

- So it's normal that he wants a familiar face after the horror of the war…

- Right, said Brenda

But she was still sulking…

Alistair was glad to have Candy with him all the time. He felt good with her, there was something about her he missed while he was away… By the time the tests were done, it was lunch time and Alistair took Candy to a little restaurant close by. Candy was happy to spend time with him.

- We had a lot of fun together, said Alistair

- Yes, we did

- You have a date tonight

- Yes…

- Have you been dating a lot?

- No…I've been working a lot

- Thinking about Terry…

- I have to move on, I can't spend the rest of my life crying over Terry

- I'm sorry I know how much you loved him…

- I still do… I will always love him, like I will always love Anthony…

- But we have to move on

- What are you planning to do?

- Well, when I was at the war, my friend and I, who both love engines talked about opening a place together, just for fun…

- Really, that would be great!

- Only… I think I might be able to improve my work and actually sell engines…

- Really?

- Yes… so I'm going to work on them, night and day and make it work.

- I'm sure you're going to make it work… you built cars, when you were very young and they worked!

- For a while…

- How many 14 years old build their own car? Not only that, it's not like you couldn't afford to buy one, but you built one! Maybe at the time we didn't really paid attention to it, but now that I think about it, you're a genius, Alistair Cornwell!

Alistair blushed. Receiving such a nice comments from Candy was music to his ears.

- Oh my God, said Candy, you're blushing? I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you

- No, I'm just happy you called me a genius! My brother always made fun of my inventions…

- You were younger… he might take you seriously now…

- I don't think so…

Alistair thought about Archie's reaction to his kiss, then to his spending the night with Candy…

- Come on! Said Candy, he's your brother! He's happy to see you!

- I know he is, but…

Candy was trying to keep the peace between the brothers…

- Ok, I'll tell you what; you work on your engine and test it… then we'll present the project to Archie at the company and see if he's going to finance it…

- Wow Candy! You believe in me!

- Of course I believe in you! She said smiling

He looked at her with fondness.

- You really think I can do it?

- Yes, I do…

- I think so too… to hear it from you, makes me feel more confident. Thank you so much Candy…

- You don't need to thank me, just show us what you can do!

They finished their lunch and they went back to the hospital. Alistair was able to see a psychiatrist to talk about his dreams…He felt even closer to Candy because he had realised she knew him pretty well, very well, as a matter of fact, even his dark deep secrets from the war now…

Candy was so happy Alistair was alive! Every time she looked at him, she felt such a joy. Life was surprising; it gave her back Alistair… At a time when… She didn't want to think, she was just enjoying the presence of her friend!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Life Goes On...**_

_**Chapter 5  
>"The Baby Project"<strong>_

Alistair found a way to spend the day at the hospital, waiting for Candy. He would be in the hallway with patients, he would go to the children ward and make them laugh, making paper planes, origamis for them. The staff would look at him shaking their heads. He would go see the old people and talk to them and cheer them up…

Candy went to see Professor Leonard before she left.

- I would like to take some time off, please

- Yes, you've worked overtime during the Spanish flu pandemic…you need to take some time off.

- Indeed, thank you for understanding, sir…

- You're welcome. Get some rest and if you want to come back, there's always a position available for you.

- Thank you very much sir

- Good luck! I hope you find happiness with your new friend!

- He's my cousin…

- Really? He's looking at you… well it's not my problem, good luck!

- Thank you…Good bye sir

- Goodbye Miss Andrew.

Candy left the room and she went to get her personal stuff she changed and she had her personal effect in a paper bag. She was surprise to see Alistair waiting for her.

- Candy! Finally! Give me your bag.

- Alistair? What are you doing here?

- I was waiting for you…

- All day?

- Yes….

- Oh my God!

- Don't worry I had fun…

- Fun in a hospital?

- Well when you're not the patient, you can actually find something to do…

- I bet you did!

- What is all this? He asked

- My stuff, I'm not working here anymore

- What? Why?

- Well, I thought you hired me as your personal nurse! She said faking surprise

- Oh… oh, right! Yes! Of course, nurse Andrew! Welcome!

The car was waiting for them outside. They went back home talking and laughing. They got to the mansion and they went upstairs together. They changed in their respective rooms. Then they went downstairs together. They saw Annie in one of the living rooms knitting…

- Hello Annie, said Candy smiling

- Hey guys! How was your day?

- Fine, said Candy, I just took a leave of absence…

- What? Said Annie, why?

- Alistair hired me as his personal nurse…

- You quit your job for Alistair? Said Annie smiling

- He and I have big plans, said Candy right Alistair

- Right he said smiling at him…

- Then let's go find a study in this big mansion so we can work on our project…

- What project? Said Archibald's voice

- Alistair and I are working on a baby together, said Candy innocently

Archibald's face lost all its colours.

- What did you just say? He asked

- Alistair and I are working on a baby together…, said Candy

- A baby?

Alistair was looking at his brother to see his reaction. Annie was looking at her husband too. Candy seemed to be the only one not to realise what was going on.

- Yes, said Alistair, you have a problem with that?

- I would hope you'd get married first…

Candy and Alistair burst out laughing.

- Archie! You are so funny! We have a little project… a baby…not a real one! You're silly!

Archie had a sigh of relief and his wife didn't miss that. She didn't say a word in front of Candy.

- Let's go Alistair, said Candy, let's go work on this baby, let's find a nice room where there's a couch…

She walked away with Alistair and Archie was just looking at them.

- They're going to work on a project, but you really thought they were going to make love, right?

- Hello honey, how was your day?

- Peachy until you showed more jealousy for your brother…

- Annie…

- I'm going to go for a walk in the garden…when you remember you have a wife with a baby on the way, you'll know where to find me!

Candy and Alistair finally found a room, outside the mansion, big enough to be a hangar, with a little room adjacent with a desk, chairs and an old couch.

- This one is perfect! Said Candy

- Yes! Said Alistair smiling

- Can I clean up and decorate the office?

- You can do whatever you want!

- Great! Let's go make a list of what we need…

They went back to the mansion in search for a pencil and paper. The found one in Albert's study.

- You know what we need to buy for your inventions…

- Yes, said Alistair

- And I know what to buy for the office…

- We need to discuss budget…

- Right, we need a budget… what about your friend? We do need to include him…

- Yes… we need to go see him and talk to him!

- What about tonight?

- Yes! Oh Candy, do you know how happy you're making me?

- I'm just helping you realise your dream.

- That's all the encouragement I need he said smiling.

Candy hugged him.

- I'm so glad you're back! Now let's go get ready to see your friend, what's his name?

- Joseph…Joseph Barber…

- All right, let's go get ready.

They got ready, all dressed up to go out. They met Archie at the stairs.

- Where are you two going?

- We're going out, for dinner, said Candy, I'll see you later.

- Bye bro, said Alistair following Candy.

- But…

They were out the door. The Great Aunt saw that and she approached Archie.

- You still think there's nothing?

- Yes, Great aunt, I still think they're only friends. Candy is just being supportive…

- Didn't she just quit her job to be with him…

- As a cousin! Dinner is almost ready, I have to go look for my wife…

Archie went outside and he found his wife sitting on a big swing, knitting.

- Annie…

- What do you want?

- I'm sorry… please forgive me… but I'm going to be honest with you. Yes, it gets in my nerves to see Candy so close to my brother… I can't help it…

- You wish she was yours…

- My brother never showed any interest in Candy.

- He was just wise enough not to show his feelings…

- And me picking fights with Terry was the obvious one…

- Candy never encouraged you… she was already in love with Terry in college… now she's available…

- She's still in love with Terry, I don't want my brother to get hurt when she rejects him…she showing her support, he might mistake that for genuine feelings.

- Candy will always love Terry, but…

- If Terry shows up on our doorstep you know Candy is going to run back to him faster than he could say "Candy"…

Archie was still hiding his real motives to his wife, but she seemed to be buying it…

- You're right… I'm sorry I was so harsh on you honey…

Archie kissed her on the lips. Annie could never resist a kiss from her husband.

- You want to relax a little before dinner? he whispered.

- Yes, my love, said Annie smiling.

He smiled took her by the hand and they went to their bedroom and they had a lot of fun…

Candy and Alistair went to see Joe at his house. It was a little house simple with a white picket fence. Alistair knocked on the door and a nice woman opened the door.

- Can I help you?

- Yes, said Alistair, I'm Alistair Cornwell and this is my cousin Candy, we're here to see Joe…

- Joseph...

- Yes, he was my friend during the war…

- Well I don't know if that's a good idea, I don't want him to have anymore reminder of the war…

- But I just want to see how he is.., said Alistair

- I'm sorry, but...

- Who is it mom? Said a voice approaching.

A young man with light brown hair showed up, his face literally lit up.

- Cornwell! He said smiling and coming out to hug his friend, it's so good to see you!

Alistair hugged him back laughing.

- It's good to see you! He said.

Then he let go of him and turned to Candy.

- This Candy…

- Hi, said Candy

- Hello, said Joe smiling, please come in, my mother is just a little traumatised with me going to war…

- Aren't we all, said Candy.

They went in the nice little living room and sat down.

- How have you been? Asked Joe.

- Having nightmares?

- Me too… it's awful… I thought with the war over we would be fine...

- It's called post traumatic stress, said Candy, it will go away after a time.

- Oh, said Joe smiling at her.

- She's a nurse, said Alistair.

- Right… said Joe looking at Alistair.

- Is your mother in the kitchen?

- She's probably making tea, I'll go see if I can help her out…, said Candy leaving them.

When Candy was gone. Joe talked to his friends.

- Candy? What happened to Patricia?

- She's dead…

- Oh… I'm sorry buddy.

- Thanks.

- But you always seemed to like Candy more when you talked… what happened she didn't get married to her actor?

- Nope…

- Lucky you! Go for it!

- She sees me as a friend…

- She sees you everyday now you have to make your move.

- I don't want to scare her…we already accidentally kissed…

- "Accidentally"? How do you kiss "accidentally"?

Alistair told him what happened at the hospital the day Candy found him.

- Oh my God! You lucky dog! How was the kiss?

- It was the most wonderful thing I've ever felt; I saw a million stars, my world spinning I felt dizzy, I felt great, it was good and it only lasted a few seconds… and it takes me longer to explain what I felt…

- Ok… I envy you! What are you doing with her?

- Well I talked to her about our project, and she wants to help us make it come true…

- Really?

- Yes… my family is very rich so we should be fine. If you're still in, I have a room in our property where we could work and we also have apartments in the basement where you could stay…

- Stay on your property?

- Yes, that's in case we work late, I thought it would be easier for you…

- Alistair, you're providing everything…

- You're bringing us your brains…come on, say yes!

- I never thought we would actually go through with it… oh my God! But I want to pay you back if this works, all right?

- Yes! Of course! Said Alistair smiling.

Candy came back with Mrs. Barber with some tea and a plate with sandwiches. Joseph told his mother about their project.

- Live with him? She said.

- I'll come and see you over the week end, said Joseph.

- Really, when you start your inventions, you don't stop…

- That's why I wanted to be closer over there…

- Joseph, you came back alive from this horrible war, I can't stop you from doing what you need to make your dream come true, of course, do it! I'll let your father and your brother and sister know…

- Thank you mom! Said Joseph smiling.

Candy was glad. She needed something new and this project Alistair had was just what she needed! She didn't know what she was going to do, but she was going to show herself useful…

- Now, we have to sell you idea to a company, said Candy.

- Well my brother should be able to help us…

- Alistair, let's act like we're going to talk to potential investors, said Candy.

- With my brother?

- So he could see we're serious…

- You're right, he might think we're playing around… all right we need some advice.

- I can talk to Mr. George, he could help us…, said Candy.

- All right, said Alistair thank you Candy.

Candy saw Archie's attitude and she was afraid of his reaction to their little baby project, but he was his brother after all…

- So Joe, we see you tomorrow morning? Said Alistair.

- All right! My father is away with my brother and sister, but I'll be there…

- I'll let the staff know, said Alistair.

He stood up with Candy.

- Thank you so much for your hospitality, Mrs. Barber.

- You're welcome, I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier...

- It's all right, said Candy smiling I understand you, last night I was helping Alistair when he had a nightmare.

- I was with my son too…

The two women were talking. Joe took Alistair aside and whispered.

- She took care or you during the nightmare?

- And she fell asleep in my arms...

- Whooa! You didn't tell me you spent the night with her!

- It was platonic…

- She was in your arms all night! Make your move!

- It's too soon…

- You're impossible, after the war we should rush into everything...

- I want it to be perfect if I go after her… all in due time.

Candy was done talking. Alistair walked to her.

- Good bye, said Candy.

- Good bye, said Alistair.

- Good bye, said Mother and son.

In the car, Candy was talking to Alistair.

- This is so exciting! Said Candy all happy.

- Indeed! Said Alistair, you want to go somewhere to celebrate?

- Yes!

- Let's got to a French restaurant.

- Yes! Let's go!

They went to a very nice French restaurant and they ordered. Their meal arrived with lots of sauté vegetables…

- I don't like all those vegetables, said Alistair.

- Well, I'll tell you what, I'll take all the rest of your veggies, if you eat your carrots and mine…

- The carrots? Why the carrots?

- Because you wear glasses…

- Right! Carrots are good for your eyes…

- Yes, it gives you beautiful eyes, good eyes and a beautiful skin too…, said Candy smiling.

- Ok, you've got yourself a deal!

Candy took his veggies and gave him her carrots. Alistair was looking at her with fondness. He was glad he talked to Joe. His brother was his best friend but since he was behaving like a jerk since he came back from the war, because he was jealous … his brother was now off limits, he could never confide in him again, because all he was going to get was discouragements.

They finished their meal and they went back home. The others were having coffee in the living room.

- Hello! Said Alistair smiling.

- Good evening, said Candy.

- Did you two have fun? Said Archie.

- Yes, said Candy a lot of fun!

- You missed dinner, said the Great aunt with her emotionless face.

- Aunt Elroy, I told Archie that Candy and I were going out for dinner…

- Alistair you had just come back from the dead, we would like to see you every night at dinner...

- And you will when I'm here. But for now, Candy and I are working on a little project

- Our baby project, said Candy, and if it works you're going to see us every night at the dinning table, said Candy.

- I don't think she was thinking about you, said Archie.

- Too bad, because I'm going to here with Alistair. I'm here to stay Aunt Elroy, get used to it! Said Candy leaving.

Annie turned to Archie stunned. Alistair looked at his brother.

- That was uncalled for Archie! Said Alistair following Candy

Annie didn't say a thing. She was tired of fighting with her husband because of Candy and Alistair, so she just went to her bedroom. Archie was glad his wife didn't say a thing, but he wasn't proud of himself…

Candy was in her room in tears. How could Archie say that? That was not very nice. She was changing. She had a robe on and she took a brush in her hand. There was a knock on her door.

- Candy? Said Alistair, Can I come in?

- Sure, said Candy wiping her tears.

He came in and approached her and he hugged her hard.

- I'm sorry…

- You don't have to apologise.

- He loves you, you know that?

- Yes, I do. That's why it hurts so much, but he was right, Aunt Elroy was talking to you, not me…

- He didn't have to say that, he made you feel like an idiot who didn't get things…

- It's ok… I'm taking all your time. You just came back from the dead and you're barely spending time with your family, you're always with me…

- Candy, listen to me, there's no other place I would rather be than with you. You're my friend, you support me, you comfort me at night, you're helping me build a future… After the war, I need encouragements and you're providing that for me. I need you…

- Oh Alistair! She said moved.

She looked at him and something happened, Alistair wanted to kiss her hair and Candy looked up…. Their lips were joined in a passionate kiss. Candy thought she was crazy, but she was feeling good. Alistair was surprised by the very nice turn of events. They kissed for a while, then they stopped. And they looked at each other.

- Euh… I…, he said blushing, going to go to my room.

- Yeah, you do that! Said Candy turning around bright as red.

They looked like two kids caught with a fault. They were friends…they didn't want to ruin that, but that kiss was unbelievably…. good.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Life Goes On...**_

_**Chapter 6  
>"Dreams…"<strong>_

Candy and Alistair were working well with Joe. Candy went to George for help in presenting their project. She wanted to be professional. George came up with a few copies.

- Thank you so much Mr. Georges.

- You're very welcome Miss Candy.

- Now we need a list of potential investors Mr. Georges.

- What about Master Archibald?

- Well something tells me that Archibald is not going to be a big help..., said Candy sadly.

- Oh… but Master William could…

- Well Albert is not here and we wouldn't want to bother him to stop a quarrel between the two brothers… and...

- You think you're the cause of their quarrel…?

- I know I am…I want to help Alistair and if Archibald has a problem with it, too bad…but if it gets worse, I'm going to remove myself

Candy left George to go see Alistair with the papers. He was with Joe working on an engine.

- Candy! Said Alistair smiling

He was covered with grease.

- I've got the paper work ready…, she said, now we just need to make some appointments

- We're going to start with my brother…

- Are you sure? With everything that happened…

- We have to try… he's my brother

- All right, said Candy, let me make the appointment…

- All right, said Alistair, just tell me when I need to be ready

Candy called Archie's office and she made an appointment with his assistant and she made an appointment for the next morning, which was a Friday. They spent the whole day there and Candy was calling places to make more appointments with investors. They only left their work place for dinner. They went to their room to shower and get dressed. Everybody was waiting for them.

- Finally! There you are! Said the Great Aunt.

- We're sorry we're late, Aunt Elroy, said Alistair smiling.

- We know how hard you two are working! Said Archie sarcastically.

- Dinner is served, said Aunt Elroy.

Alistair, took Candy's arm to escort her to the dinning room and he pull up the chair for her. Candy smiled and looked at him with fondness. Archie was not happy.

- By the way, my assistant told me you called Candy…

- Yes, she said, to make an appointment.

- What for?

- So we can show you our project so you can finance it…, said Alistair.

- Really? Said Archibald, I'm looking forward to see what you have…

There was a kind of an ironic tone in his voice. Candy shook her head. To change the subject, Alistair started talking about the war and it worked. Archie dropped his sarcasm against Candy and Alistair. The rest of the evening went on without an itch…

The next day, Candy, Alistair, and Joe, went to see Archie at his office to present their project to him. Candy was a little nervous, Alistair and his friend were confident. They entered Archie's office and they started explaining. The office was very big, it had a living room, where they sat and Archie was all ears. When Alistair and Joe were done, Archie was just looking at them.

- So, bro, said Alistair, what do you think?

- I didn't think you'd go through with it…, he said.

- What do you mean?

- Well, you're asking me for a lot of money, for one of your inventions.

- Arch, this is serious, said Alistair, it's not a game.

- I know it's not a game, but you've got to understand me, I've lived with you all my life and I've seen your inventions…they leave a lot to be desire…

- Archie, I've been in the war and I've fixed real airplanes…

- Like the one in Scotland which flew for a few seconds? Please!

- You're not taking me seriously?

- I have to say the report George made was pretty convincing…

- I'm trying to build my future here, Archie and you're cracking jokes? I can't believe you!

- Come on Alistair, that's enough. You're really going through with it? You made Candy quit her job to help you in you crazy venture, making her dream of a future with you…

- Can you put our differences aside and be serious for once?

- After seeing how your inventions turned out over the years? You've got to be kidding me…

- So, you're not going to help your brother? Said Candy who had remained silent until then.

Archie looked at her. He had been angry at her for being so nice and so close to Alistair, he couldn't stand seeing the woman he loved getting close to his brother.

- I don't think you know anything about finance Candy, he said coldly

- Well I know it's about money, said Candy standing up, let's go Alistair, we're wasting our time here, Joe?

- Goodbye Mr. Cornwell, sorry for wasting your time, said Joe standing up to leave with Candy.

Alistair was the last one to leave.

- You know, out of all the people, I thought I could count on you bro…

- You're asking me for a lot of money for your work, and I know what you work is worth…

- You didn't even give me a chance! Why would I come to you for money if I wasn't serious?

- For as long as I can remember, you've always been very serious with your explosive inventions…

- Thanks for nothing bro…, said Alistair, you know this is not about the inventions, this is about her, isn't it? You can't stand that I'm so close to her!

- Don't be ridiculous! I'm happily married and she still in love with that third rate actor anyway…you have no chance with her…

Alistair thought about the kiss he exchanged with Candy in her room the other night. He wanted to tell his brother to gloat, but …

- Thanks for your time bro, have a nice day.

And he left the room. He met up with Candy and Joe downstairs in the car.

- I'm so sorry for wasting your time, said Alistair.

- It's okay, said Candy, we're going to get a lot of rejections…

- I never thought my own brother would refuse to help me…

- Well like he said, he's seen your inventions…, said Candy.

- You've seen my inventions, you believe in me…

- Yes, I do, said Candy, don't blame your brother.

- The best revenge is to get financed by another company and shove it to his face…, said Alistair.

- That's the spirit, said Joe smiling.

Candy had booked other appointments with other companies and they went there to ask for finance. They also went to banks to ask for a loan. Candy asked for George's help again with the paper work.

- You know Miss Candy, Master William could give you all the money you need…

- Yes, I know… but he's on his trips… let's wait until he comes back, if we don't have any financial help, we'll have to turn to him and maybe by then we'll have something concrete to show him to convince him…Alistair was so sure Archie was going to help…

- I'm sorry about that, I can give you something to help you out…

- Really? But you won't get into trouble?

- It's my own money I'm going to invest in Master Alistair's dream.

- Oh Mr. George!

- It's not much, but it can help you launch your dream… or at least part of it…

- Thank you! Said Candy hugging him! We're going to succeed and you're going to get a very big interest on your investment! I promise you! Alistair is a genius!

- You don't need to tell me that! Said George writing a cheque for them…, but you need a company name… so I can make the cheque to your company and not just to one person…

- You're right! Let me go see the guys so we can look for a name…

Candy went to the see the guys in the work room, they were trying an engine and listening to it's noise. It took them a while to realise that Candy was there, then they turned off the engine.

- Candy? Said Alistair, you need something?

- Yes, she said, I need a name.

- A name? Said Alistair.

- Yes, for our company, said Candy, Mr. George wants to invest in our project… he said we need a company name….

- Right! Said Joe, we do need a name for our dream…

- Dream…, said Alistair.

- That's sounds good, said Candy, "Dreams"…

- Perfect, said Joe.

- Great! You guys continue working, I'll go to Mr. George for the paperwork.

So Candy went to George and he helped them with the paper of their new company; "Dream Engines"…

With everything that happened, Candy forgot about her date with Brandon Sutton. Annie had to remind her.

- Who? She said getting in the living room before dinner.

- Brandon! The guy who lost his wife, you have a date with him on Saturday…

- Oh my God! I forgot all about that!

- I thought you would, you're working with Alistair…

- Well I hope I don't forget about it tomorrow.

- Don't worry, I'm going to remind you and do your hair.

The guys came in the room. Alistair invited Joe for dinner.

- Good evening ladies, said Alistair smiling, Annie, this is Joe my partner.

- Hello Joe, said Annie smiling.

- I invited him for dinner.

The Great Aunt arrived with the Reagans for dinner. The evening was going to be great. When everybody was seated, Aunt Elroy said:

- So Alistair, she said, how is your new venture coming along?

- Actually pretty good, said Alistair, smiling, thanks for your concern Aunt Elroy.

- You're actually working on your inventions? Said Eliza smiling.

- Yes, said Alistair.

- Neil, said his father, your cousin found something to do with is time, why don't you follow his example? Instead of going out with your loser friends?

- Dad, I don't know how to invent stuff…

- Then find something to do! Said his father.

- Leave him alone, said Sarah, find him something at your office!

- And risk my business with your loser son? No thanks!

Neil was sulking. His father got him some jobs, but he kept messing it up.

- How could you do that to your son? Said Sarah.

- Well, said Eliza, Neil really needs to clean up his act mom.

- Eliza! You need to find yourself a man!

- Well Archie took one of the most eligible man and fix him up with Candy…

- Really Archie, you didn't think about your cousin first? Said Aunt Elroy.

- Actually, I was thinking of fixing one of my nice friends to a lovely lady and Eliza doesn't qualify to me as one, said Archie.

- Archie!

The others burst out laughing and Eliza was sulking. Alistair felt bad because he was reminded of Candy's date with Brandon, the widower… He didn't want her to go. After dinner they were in the living room having coffee and Annie was playing something on the piano. Alistair approached Candy who was listening to Annie playing.

- So you're still going to date with the widower…

- Yes, I said I would

- You can cancel it

- Why would I do that to a poor widower?

- Because I'm asking you…

- Alistair, I agreed to go out with him…

- And you have to be the nice girl…

- Alistair, it's just one dinner… that's all.

- What if you like him…?

- We're not getting on that boat again.

- Candy… we kissed the other night.

Archie, who was close by, heard him and his heart jumped.

- Yes, we did…

- We have to talk about that kiss…

- Not now…Alistair.

- When, then? During the day we're working and now…

- Now we just have dinner and we're having tea listening to Annie playing the piano…

- We can go in the garden and talk…

- Alistair…

Candy was trying not to think about that second kiss…but Alistair was right, they had to talk about it.

- All right, let's go to the garden for a few minutes…

She walked to the terrace door and Alistair followed her to the garden. There were some bushes… and a bench right behind it.

- So about that kiss, said Alistair.

- It was wonderful, said Candy.

- Yes it was… but what does it mean?

- What does it mean to you ?

- Candy…I…

Candy put her hand on his lips. She was not ready to hear Alistair's love for her.

- Shuut…, don't say anything, she said.

- But I…

- Please don't…it was an accident…

- Another accident? How do I end up kissing you by accident twice?

- Maybe you invented a way, said Candy smiling.

They burst out laughing. They looked at each other; Alistair knew it was too soon, Candy was not ready to hear him and she might never be… so all he could hope for was for another "accidental kiss"…They both went back inside, just in time to applaud Annie.

The Reagan left and the others went to bed. Archie was jealous, but he couldn't show it and he blew off his brother when he came to him for financial aid… so Alistair was giving him the cold shoulder. But Archie was happy to see that Candy was not ready for a relationship with his brother.

Candy was getting ready for her date. She wasn't really feeling like going. Annie was with her in her room fixing her hair.

- Come on Candy, it could be fun.

- I don't want to date, Annie…

- Life goes on, Candy.

- I know… I kissed Alistair.

- What? Again?

- Again.

- Oh my God! What does it mean?

- I don't know what it means and I don't want to talk about it…

- Candy… you're still thinking about Terry.

- How could I not? I had plans with him… and it all went up in smoke!

- Just have dinner with Brandon, it doesn't tie you to anything…

- I liked Alistair's kiss…, said Candy out of the blue.

- What's not to like? It's a kiss!

- I can't think about that!

- You can't stop thinking about it!

- Annie, I'm not ready for this date…

- You're looking for reasons, not to go on that date…

- Am I?

Alistair had asked her not to go… but what in the world was going on? She was unconsciously obeying to his request?

There was a knock on the door.

- Ladies? Said Archie coming in, oh Candy you look beautiful! Brandon is there.

- All right, said Candy standing up, I guess I'm going to go.

- Have fun, said Annie.

Candy took her shawl and she went downstairs to meet her date. Brandon Sutton still looked sad, but he smiled when he saw Candy.

- Good evening, you look marvellous, he said.

- Thank you, said Candy smiling.

He took her to a very nice restaurant and they were talking or Brandon was talking about his wife…

- We met at this party and she was so cute, he said, I thought she was engaged to someone else, but she wasn't… I jumped to the occasion to be with her…

Candy was nodding and smiling… The only time Brandon seemed to be alive was when he talked about Lacy, his late wife…

When they went back home, he walked with Candy to the door.

- Well that was a nice evening… Lacy, he said leaning on her…

- My name is Candy, Brandon, she said calmly, thank you for the nice dinner…

Brandon seemed to have snapped out of his trance and he became paler than a ghost.

- I…I'm sorry…

- It's ok, said Candy, you're not ready to date yet, you're still thinking about your wife… One day you'll be ready to move on.

- Thank you, said Brandon confused, have a good night.

- Good bye Brandon, said Candy.

Candy entered the mansion and she leaned on the door with a sigh. Her friends came out to see how was her evening.

- So, said Archie, how was it?

- Awful!

- What? Said Archie stunned.

Alistair was smiling.

- Let's just say, I know so much about Lacy Sutton, I could play her! And that's all I was, a Lacy replacement…

- Come on, said Archie.

- He called me Lacy and he almost kissed me!

- Whooa! Said Alistair, good job bro! Setting Candy up with a guy obsessed with his dead wife!

- He's a good man! Said Archie.

- He's not ready to date, said Candy, and next time I'll get my own date…

- I was just trying to set you up with a good guy

- Grief stricken! Thanks a lot! Said Candy going up the stairs.

Alistair was laughing out loud and Annie couldn't help smiling. They all went upstairs. Alistair after spending a sleepless night the night before had a very nice sleep.

Archie was sulking and Annie didn't want to argue with him.

- That was a miss, said Annie lying on the bed…

- Not kidding! Said Archie sulking.

- Candy can get her own dates, Archie and I know you want to keep her away from Alistair, but they work together, they are going to get closer… and by the way, why didn't you support your brother?

- I've seen his inventions my whole life, they never worked!

- He's older now and he's got more experience…

- What do you know about finance? Stay out of this! He said louder.

Annie was hurt.

- I might not know much about finance, but I know that you should support your family and your brother is your family!

- I'm sorry for yelling honey… you don't understand the risks…

- If you can't risk your money on your family…you'd rather have a stranger asking you for money? You do what you want…of course. Your brother only came back from the dead a little while ago…

- I made the right decision, I don't trust his inventions!

Annie turned off the light on her night table and closed her eyes to cry and sleep. Archie tried to take her in his arms, she refused at first, then she let him. She loved him so much; she didn't want to lose him.

Candy was in her bed thinking about Brandon how sad and hurt he was by his wife's passing, to the point he thought she was "Lacy". He was very much in love with her, they were married and about to start a family, in fact he lost his wife and his child…Brandon Sutton was not ready to date anybody, because Lacy and her child was still with him.

Candy was thinking about Terry. They both sacrificed themselves for the good of another woman. All their plans, they never really started them, they didn't even have a second kiss… Terry had been distant knowing they would have to break up, which was a smart thing to do. Getting closer to him would've made the break up more painful than it already was… She wiped a tear. She couldn't help it, when she thought about Terry and their plans… It was just shattered dreams…  
><em><br>"I need to let go of Terry..." She thought. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Life Goes On...**_

_**Chapter 7  
>"Drastic measures"<strong>_

_**I will like to thank candyloveterry (Faltalzmarion) for her unexpected help with the chapters to come.**_

The apartment in New York was huge, but it felt like he was suffocating inside. He thought he was claustrophobic for a second. This was not a good life. He wanted to become an actor, he put Candy in his plans and after seeing her again in Chicago, he was sure they were going to end up together. But like they say: "Man proposes, God disposes"…he lost Candy, the only woman he had ever loved, to his duty… Now he was unhappy and cranky and he had no choice. She was with him in the living room, pressuring him to get married…

- Terry, I'm still waiting for you to make me an honest woman.

_"__Honest? Thought Terry, that's debatable" thought Terry_

- I wrote a letter to my father…

- Why on earth for?

- To ask him for his permission.

- His permission? What are you five?

- Susanna, you might not be aware of this, but I'm the son of an English duke.

- A duke? Really? You're not making this up?

- Why would I make this up?

- To keep me away from you? You want to make me believe that you come from a noble family?

- What I don't understand is why you find it so hard to believe…

- Your father is a duke, so he must be wealthy with all the dukedom… why would his son become an actor?

- Because I didn't want anything to do with his money… I want to make it on my own…

- You mean you're rich?

- My father is rich, not me… but I'm not complaining, I'm making good money at the theatre

- I can't go back on stage with one leg…

- You can put on a prosthesis…And go back on stage, you're not the first human being to be mutilated, you know…

Susanna remained silent. Learning that Terry was the son of a very wealthy English duke, was making her think. She needed to be on 2 feet… Terry was a future very wealthy, English duke.

- Yes, I guess I can look into it…

- Make an appointment…

- All right. Did you get a reply from your father?

- He's a very busy man, and I doubt he's going to care about me getting married.

- Oh…,why don't you send him a telegram or something…

- I don't know, said Terry careless, maybe I will…

- You should

- I have to go to the theatre

- We haven't discussed our marriage…

- That can wait until we hear from my father…

- Send him a telegram.

Terry was getting annoyed.

- Telegram is for people in a rush… I'm actually in no rush to marry you…

And Terry got out the door. Susanna was used to Terry's indifference. She had managed to make him write his father about her, it will take the time needed, but it will eventually happen. Her mother arrived in the living room.

- Where's Terrence?

- He left for the theatre…

- It's too early for the theatre…

- He probably went to see some friends before he gets there.

- Some lady friend if you ask me…

- Well I didn't ask you, mother!

- Susanna, when is he going to marry you?

- Soon …

- How soon?

- Sooner than you think, he wrote his father about me…

- His father?

- He has parents mom and get this… his father is an English duke, a very rich English duke…

- He's really English? I thought he was faking his accent…

- Mom!

- Well he is an actor…

- His accent is real mom!

- He's really the son of a duke? Well he has no manner whatsoever! What kind of education did he get in England?

- Mom, he's the man I love… and he's very rich… we're waiting for his father to write him and say it's ok for us to get married…

- I hope you're right, said Mrs. Marlowe

Terry went by his mother to have breakfast with her like he did almost every morning.

- Good morning mother.

- Terry, good morning.

- How are you today?

- I'm fine, you?

- I've been better, he said indifferent, what's new?

- It's funny that you ask, because I got news from your father…

- Did you? said Terry coldly.

- Yes… he got your letter.

- Why didn't he answer me?

- Well what he had to say, is not what you want to hear.

- What is it…?

- He told me to tell you that he would never approved of you marrying the woman who saved your life, because he had already made a deal with one of his friends to marry you to his daughter…

- The more the merrier! Everybody wants to marry me to someone without asking for my opinion! You think he cares about it? It's only my life!

- Terry, I know you're under pressure to marry Susanna

- Oh gee, you think?

- I'm not the enemy…

- I'm sorry mum, he said hugging her

- It's ok baby, you've got a lot on your mind…what do you plan to do about your father's decision…?

- Susanna is expecting me to marry her mum, for saving my life.

- And you father is expecting you to marry his friend's daughter.

- And I want to marry Candy… we can't always have what we want, I find that out the hard way!

- Terry…

- There's more, right?

- He's on his way here…

- With my "fiancée"?

- Yes…

- Oh bloody hell!

- Terry, I know what you're thinking, but think about it… it's not like you love Susanna or anything.

- She saved my life…

- That's the only thing she has on you…

- Mum what are you saying?

- I'm saying, meet the fiancée your father is bringing…

- And…?

- And if you like her…

- I won't , I only want Candy…

- Well you can't have Candy, you have Susanna, but you can have another fiancée ….

- You want me to use the fiancée as a way to get rid of my moral duty… to get rid of Susanna?

- She might be likable… and you can hide behind your father and his orders…

- Why does it feel like a weakness?

- Weakness? Terry you took care of the Susanna matter on your own and what was the result? You lost the woman you love, I never see you smile again…you're cranky, you're a boar, a lout.

- Gee thanks mum…

- I'm telling you the truth! If you had come to me, I would've been able to discuss with Mrs. Marlowe and defend you!

- I'm sorry I didn't come to you…it's not because I didn't want to,…I'm just used to solve my problems on my own.

- It's ok. Now if your father can get you out of this situation, let him!

- To get out of the rain to get in the water…?

- Just keep an open mind… if you like the girl better than you like Susanna.

- That shouldn't be too hard.

- Then go all the way…if your father is ready to make you his heir, if you comply, go for it…

- What about Susanna?

- You want to marry her?

- No…

- Then, you don't care about her.

- I have to care, she saved my life.

- From what I understand, Candy saved her life too… why didn't she ask for something in return?

- Because Candy is goodness incarnate…

- Candy gave you to Susanna because this last one saved your life…without Susanna you would've been dead.

- That's debatable …I should've taken my chances, I would've stepped away, but she didn't give me the time to react… if I didn't know better I'd say that she wanted to be in my place, so I'd be indebted to her…no, that's nonsense!

- Anything is possible… I guess…well with Candy, that ship has sailed…now you have Susanna and a new girl…

- I guess avoiding dad is going to be useless; I might as well meet the woman I'm supposed to marry…

- Remember keep an open mind… you might like her…

- There's only one woman for me mum…

- If you keep saying that…

- What?

- You need to move on, honey…

- Move on… I've been trying that with Susanna for years.

- You wrote your father…

- I was hoping he forbids me to get married…

- Your wish is granted…

- Only he's bringing me his own bride…

- Be careful what you wish for…

- No kidding!

- Terry, this can be your saving grace… if you like your fiancée , let your father handle Susanna and her mother…

- What if she looks like Mrs. Grandchester?

- Well, then you'll have to chose between staying with the woman who caused your break up with Candy, or the fiancée who saved you from Susanna's obsession with you…

- Even if she looks like … I might chose the latter… just to get away from Susanna… why didn't she let me take my chances?

- You could've died baby, and I will be eternally grateful to Susanna for saving you…

- Maybe I didn't need any saving, maybe I would've moved on my own… I'm sorry I can't be grateful to her for causing my break up with Candy…

- You could've died.

- I'm dead without Candy anyway… I would've been better off…

- Terrence!

- I'm sorry mum…

- Well your father is going to be here in a week… I'll let you know.

They finished their breakfast and Terry went to the theatre. Could he really marry the girl his father was bringing to him? And be free of Susanna? Candy…

Candy woke up, still thinking about Terry. She needs to let go of him. It's been a few years. But Terry still hadn't married Susanna.

_"__Oh Candy you can't get on that boat again! Let it go! Even if it hurts! If you wanted to stay with him you should've! Now it's to late… You and Terry, it's over… Life goes on…you did kiss Alistair, not once but twice, by "accident", but it was great both times, not like Terry, of course not, they're two different person…can you be happy without Terry? When you were first adopted by the Andrews, you thought you had your happiness, until Dorothy showed you that you needed to find your own happiness, you had it and you let it go for another woman… that was probably the biggest mistake of your life, but … Susanna needed him… It was not meant to be, Terry…Why is life dead set on making my life complicated?" thought Candy  
><em>  
>She got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. Everybody was there. Archie all dressed up to go to the office. Alistair, Annie and the great aunt.<p>

- What's your plan today Candy?

- Well said Alistair, we're going to look for some renting space.

- Renting? Said Annie.

- Yes, Mr. Georges is our first investor, said Candy.

- Oh that's wonderful! Said Annie smiling.

- So you want to leave the mansion to go work elsewhere? Said the Great aunt.

- Yes, said Alistair, it was only temporary great aunt, you know that.

- But I like having you on the property. Even if you worked late, I knew you were on the property…We have enough space for you, don't we?

- Yes, but we need to build our company and have some headquarters, were we can have visitors, potential investors…

- I understand, said the great aunt sadly, you said Mr. Johnson was your first investor, what about your brother?

There was a little silence. Everybody was looking down… The great aunt thought it was weird.

- Archibald? You didn't give your brother money?

- Well Aunt Elroy, you know I can't just give money away like that.

- HE'S YOUR BROTHER! Yelled the great aunt, HE'S FAMILY!

- I don't believe in his inventions! They always end up blowing up! I don't want to throw money out the window!

- Your brother survived the war! He was presumed dead! I thought you'd be willing to help him realize his dreams! How could you do this to your brother

- Aunt Elroy… , said Archie.

- Aunt Elroy, it's ok…, said Alistair, all Archie ever saw was my inventions blowing up… he's got the right to be skeptical …

- You're his brother! Said Aunt Elroy.

- Yes, and I'm going to succeed to prove to him he was wrong not to trust me…, said Alistair.

Then he looked at Candy.

- Are you ready to go Candy?

Mr. George entered the dinning room.

- Master Alistair, Miss Candy, he said, I think I can help you find a space for your headquarters.

- Really? Thank you Mr. George, let's go Candy. Bye! Said Alistair to the others.

- Bye, said Candy.

They left with George. The Great Aunt looked at Archibald with mean eyes.

- How could you do this to your brother?

- Aunt Elroy, please stay out of this…, said Archie.

- May I be excused? said Annie.

- Yes, said the great aunt

Annie left the dinning room. Archie and the great aunt were alone.

- Archibald, family always comes first.

- I know what I'm doing…

- This has nothing to do with business, right?

- What do you mean, aunt Elroy.

- You know what I mean! This is about Candy!

- I don't understand, said Archie blushing.

- I knew that girl was trouble from the first day, you all fell for you like those shipmen and the song of the mermaids which lead them to crash on rocks!

- Aunt Elroy, you're being over dramatic!

- Am I? You all fell for her, but since she liked Anthony, you and your brother stepped aside… then my poor Anthony was gone, you all went to England and I was surprise that one of you was not her new beau… especially you… you came back and you were going out with Annie Brighton… Alistair hid his feelings, but you… Alistair had that poor girl Patricia… then he was presumed dead, Patricia passed away and he came back from the dead; free! That's where all your problems started, that Alistair was free to go after Candy…

- Aunt Elroy…

- Setting Candy up with Brandon Sutton, was a way for you to keep her away from your brother…

- I love my brother.

- You're jealous! You're even mean to Candy now, you used to defend her no matter what!

Archie remain silent, yes, he was jealous, he was angry, he wished he had a shot with Candy…

- You need to get your act together! You have a wife and a baby to come! Said aunt Elroy. I want to know something; why didn't you go after Candy when you were in England…?

- She fell in love with that actor…

- Right! And you ended up with her best friend…

- She asked me to take care of her, he said with a little voice.

- Candy asked you to take care of Annie? Why?

- Because Annie was in love with me…

- And you married her… You should've gone after what you wanted, not settle for the best friend… you made your bed, lie in it!

- Aunt Elroy, I love my wife and my child

- But you can't help thinking about what could've been, right? Angry at your bro, because he's getting close to Candy, angry at Candy for making you promise to look after Annie… I don't think she knew what was going to happen… life is complicated Archie, we have to live with the choices we've made… I can't believe I'm going to say this, but if your brother loves Candy, I hope they end up together…She's good for him. Alistair is your brother, be happy for him…

The great aunt left the table and Archie went to work, thinking about the Great aunt's words. He had to let go of his jealousy, but it's not something he could control. He will have to make peace with that sooner or later, but for the moment, he was angry at his brother and his best friend…

Mr. George took Alistair, Joe and Candy to see a warehouse and another little building next to it.

- This is just perfect! Said Alistair

- The building could be our offices, said Candy

- The warehouse so close, perfect, said Joe

- Thank you Mr. George, said Alistair, how much is the rent?

- Well Master Alistair, this is actually an old warehouse we used when your great grandfather was still alive… it has been abandoned, we've rented it sometimes, but now it's empty…

- I want to pay something…

- Your great grand father wouldn't want his great grandson to pay him rent…

- But…

- Just start to work on your business and succeeding would be the best present you'll make to this family…don't worry about the rent…

- Yes, Alistair, we'll have to hire people, saving on the rent is going to be great! Said Joe.

- I agree… for now worry about your engines, said Candy with a soft voice.

Alistair looked at her. He felt so good when he looked at her. He now could show her how he felt. Candy looked at him, she looked in his eyes and she could feel the love, she was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. Could she really love Alistair? She already loved him as a friend, as a cousin… but has a potential mate?

_"__What is happening to me? I'm in love with Terry! But Alistair, ever since he came back… oh my God! Maybe I should stop working with him? Yes, that's it, I'm going to stop! I can't be confuse like that! I'm sorry Alistair, you'll have to find another … whatever I am for you!" she thought  
><em>  
>- We need to buy furniture! Said Joe.<p>

- I can take care of that, said Mr. George.

- But...

- Take it as another part of my investment, said Mr. George.

- All right, said Alistair, I promise you you're going to get a return on your investment if it's the last thing I do…

- Don't worry about it Master Alistair, believe in yourself… that's all it takes to make your dream come true…

They spent the rest of the day buying material to build engines. Candy was learning a lot, with the names of the pieces to buy. Alistair was very patient explaining everything to her, what does what , what goes where, etc…it was complex, but it was also fun to learn.

During dinner that evening the Reagan's were there and Alistair was so excited, he was telling his great aunt about the new place, the furniture, the material they bought, he couldn't stop talking and Candy was happy for him. She was sad at the idea of leaving him, but she had no choice, she needed some time to think.

- By the way, your uncle William is coming back in a few days, maybe tomorrow.

- That's wonderful! Said Alistair.

- Maybe you could ask him for help, said Annie to Alistair.

- I know he's going to support your venture, said Aunt Elroy.

- Well I'll support you, said Mr. Reagan.

- What? Said his wife, but honey…

- I like the ambition of your nephew, I wish your son was more like him! Said Mr. Reagan.

- Well it's easy to start a company when you have a family with money to support you, said Eliza.

- You really think so, said her father, you think it's that easy?

- Yes, said Neil…

- Then why don't you do it? Said his father, I got you jobs and you couldn't even keep them!

- Honey, leave the children alone!

- Your son need to learn about responsibilities…

- I thought he was our son, said Sarah ironically.

- That's enough, said Aunt Elroy. Neil, since you think it's easy to build a company that works, I'm going to give you money so you can start a company from scratch like Alistair and see if you can do it…

- What? Said Eliza, just like that? You're going to give him money?

- At least Aunt Elroy believes in him…

- I want him to show what he can do, and Alistair, I'm giving you money too…

- Thank you Aunt Elroy, said Neil.

- Thank you Aunt Elroy, said Alistair.

- Honey? Said Sarah to her husband.

- Sorry dear, I believe in Alistair only…, said Mr. Reagan.

- How could you do that to your own son? Said Sarah.

- I've been a business man for years, and I know a good investment when I see one…

- Do you hear that Archibald? Said Aunt Elroy.

Archie was looking at his plate like he wasn't hearing anything. Annie looked at him and shook her head. Mrs. Reagan continue pleading the cause of her son, but her husband turned the deaf hear…

After dinner they were having tea and coffee in the living room. Annie was too tired to play anything on the piano that evening. Her husband attitude turned her off.

Candy wanted to speak to Alistair, so they went outside on the terrace. There was a little bench there, so they sat down.

- Candy, said Alistair, what is it?

- I… I wanted to tell you that I can't work with you anymore…, said Candy.

- What? Why not?

- I… just need some time to myself…

- Is it something I did? Is this about the kiss? I promise, it won't happen again…

- No, no, the kiss was wonderful… I just need to find out where I am, and where I'm going…

- But this is our dream, you've been there from the start… you can't quit now, please Candy, we need you…

- No you don't. You and Joe are the brains of this venture.

- You're part of it…

_"__I want to make this dream come true for you! So you'd be proud of me! You can't leave us now, you're…" He thought_

- You're my muse! He said.

- Muse? Said Candy.

- My inspiration!

- You were inventing stuff before you met me…

- And Archie was right, they kept blowing up… the music box I gave you…

- Worked like a charm, and I gave it to Patricia to give her hope and it stopped working.

- I promise to make a new one that will never stop working… Candy I need you in this venture, please don't leave… my brother is not supporting me… I need you.

- You'll always have my support Alistair, no matter what…

- Candy…"Die of shame and suffer"…

- What?

- It means if you're too shy to say what's in your heart, you're going to suffer alone…

- Alistair…

- I'm saying it… I love you Candy…

- Oh my God!

- And I need you for this venture; I need your support, your presence, to continue. You made it so much easier for me, so much fun and together we're going to make it … Ever since I've come back, you've believed in me, you've been my rock, my comfort, you can't leave me now…I love you Candy

- Alistair, I still think about Terry… I'm confused.

- That's why you want to leave me… it's normal for you to be confused. You loved Terry a lot. Did you like my kisses?

- Yes, said Candy blushing.

Alistair looked at her with love. She was so beautiful.

- I loved kissing you too… you're the only woman I've ever kissed.

- Maybe that's why you love it, you have no point of comparison…

- You've kissed Terry…

- Yes…

- So?

- It can't be the same since you're two different people, but I liked your kisses…

- That's music to my ears.

- Alistair…

- I'll be patient, take all the time you need… I mean I'm not being presumptuous, thinking that the confusion is coming from your blossoming feelings for me…?

- No, you're not, she said softly.

Candy smiled. Alistair leaned and took her lips. Candy put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Candy thought that for a third kiss, Alistair was doing a pretty good job. They stopped after a while, breathless.

- So?

- All right, I'll stay… just be patient with me.

- Candy, did you know I was in love with you from the start?

- I had no idea… although I remember in college, Archie saying that you'd forgive me anything, when I broke your flying boat…

- And I told him to shut up, said Alistair smiling.

- Oh my God! Said Candy, I was clueless, I knew about Archie's feelings, but you…

- I love you Candy…the first time I saw you, I recognized you from Archie's description…

- You gave me a ride in the car you made yourself, and you almost killed me…

- I love it when you climbed on me… Oh Candy…

- We ended up in the river…then climbing trees…

- I loved every second, he said with a soft voice…

They kissed again, passionately, both learning the art tongues caressing each other, sucking each other, making each other feel wonderful.

Archie was looking at them from the window heartbroken. He had to be happy for his brother, maybe he will in the future, but for the moment, he was jealous…A tear came down his cheek…

Later that night, Annie was stunned to have a very passionate partner in her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Life Goes On...**_

_**Chapter 8  
>"Big Changes"<strong>_

In New York, Terrence Grandchester was in the dinning room of his apartment with Susanna Marlowe having almost the same conversation every morning. This time, Terry was cranky that morning.

- Terry, have you heard from your father?

- I did, said Terry.

- So, what did he say?

- Well he's going to be at my mother's tonight.

- Tonight? He's here?

- He arrived last night…

- Oh my God! Is he coming here?

- He's going to be at my mother's…

- Your mother's? …Eleonor Baker?

- You got it…

- How could you not tell me this? The rumours; you never said anything.

- My private life is nobody's business …

- I'm your fiancée!

- I have not proposed to you yet, for now, you're my…

- What?

- Saviour? For lack of a better term…

- Terry!

- My mother invited us for dinner in honour of my father's arrival

- Mama and I will be ready…

- I'll see you later then…

Terry was now looking forward to that dinner party and to see what his fiancée looked like…

Susanna wanted to impress her future father in law, she had bought a prosthesis so she could stand and walk on her own by Terry's side. Terry was going to be a duke in the future…the dukedom, the money, she Susanna Marlowe was going to be the duchess of Grandchester one day… She had a beautiful evening gown and her hair was down. Her mother was very elegant too. Terry arrived and they left for his mother's mansion. A butler opened the door to them and Eleonor walked to them.

- Terry honey! She said hugging him.

- Mum!

Mrs. Marlowe looked at the scene stunned.

- "Mom" Did I miss something? She asked her daughter.

- She's his mom…

- Come again?

- You heard me mama!

- Terrence Grandchester is the son of an English duke and Eleonor Baker?

- Yes…

- Oh my God!

- What?

- I thought he had no one…

- What's the difference?

- The difference is, he's got parents, Susie…I thought he was alone.

- Mama, you worry for nothing.

- I hope you're right…

Terry was talking to his mother, then he turned to the two women.

- Mother, this is Susanna and Mrs. Marlowe. Mrs. Marlowe, Susanna, this is my mother, Eleonor Baker.

- I'm pleased to meet you, said Eleonor with a smile.

- Pleased to meet you, said Susanna with a smile, I'm one of your biggest fan! You're Terry's mother! You're going to be my mother in law…

- Let's not get ahead of ourselves, said Eleonor in a whisper.

- I beg your pardon? Said Mrs. Marlowe.

- I'm glad you could come, said Eleonor louder.

Terry looked at his mother with an amused smirk. They all walked to a big living room and a maid approached them with a tray full of different drinks.

- Terry, said Susanna who was looking at the luxury of Eleonor Baker's house, where is your father?

- He should be here shortly, said Terry who was talking to his mother.

- I thought we would find him here…, said Susanna.

- He doesn't live here, Susanna, he's got a hotel room, said Terry.

- Oh, I thought your father and your mother …, said Susanna.

- Well no, they're not together, said Terry.

The door bell was heard and the butler went to open the door. Voices where heard and a man came in the living room. Terry approached him and gave him his right hand. The man took Terry in his arms and hugged him hard.

- My son! I miss you!

Terry was surprised by his father's reaction, but he hugged him too.

- Father, said Terry, I never thought I'd hear those words out of your mouth.

The duke let go of him and hugged Eleonor.

- Ellie! How have you been?

- I'm fine Richard.

- Father, this is Susanna Marlowe and her mother.

- Pleased to meet you, said the Marlowe women.

- Ladies, said the duke.

- Please have a seat Richard, where's…?

Foot steps were heard and a young woman entered the room. She has long wavy blond hair, big green eyes; she was wearing a green dress. She was very beautiful. All the eyes were looking at her. Eleonor was the first to react.

- Oh my God! Sophia! She said.

A man entered the room behind the young girl; he had blond hair and a moustache. He was very elegant.

- Fernand! Said Eleonor, oh my God!

She ran to him and hugged him hard. She had tears in her eyes.

- I can't believe it's you! She said, letting go of him.

- It's so good to see you Ellie…, he said.

- Is that … Georgie? She asked, you found her!

- Yes, said the young woman smiling.

- Oh my God! We thought we lost you for ever!

Eleonor hugged her hard.

- You look so much like your mother, it's incredible!

Eleonor was crying, while hugging Georgie, who also had tears in her eyes. Eleonor, let go of Georgie and wiped her tears. She turned to Terry.

- Terry, Georgie's mother and I were friends, when you were a baby, she was expecting Georgie. We used to joke that if she had a girl, you would marry her…

- Yes, said the duke, well your wish is granted, Ellie, Terrence is going to marry Sophia's daughter like you wanted to…

- What? Said Susanna, but, Terry is supposed to marry me!

The duke turned around and looked at Susanna.

- Miss…?

- Marlowe, Susanna Marlowe, I saved your son's life and now he's going to marry me…

- Who in the world made that decision? Ellie?

- Don't look at me Richard, Terrence made his own mess, said Eleonor.

- A mess? You're calling my daughter a mess?

The duke of Grandchester turned to Mrs. Marlowe.

- I suppose you're the one who made that decision?

- I did. My daughter lost her leg saving your son…

- Did my son asked her to save him?

- No, but she did it impulsively…

- Why?

- Because she was in love with him…

- So if it had been someone else, she wouldn't have saved him?

- Well…, started Mrs. Marlowe.

Susanna was flabbergasted. Terry's father brought another girl, for Terry? She was going to be the future duchess? Not her…?

- Terry! Said Susanna, don't you have anything to say?

Terry was looking at Georgie and he forgot about Susanna.

- Terry! You have to marry me! Be with me! I saved your life!

- Susanna, you let your mother take your life into her own hands… I'm letting my parents do what they think is right…,said Terry.

- But, said Mrs. Marlowe, my little girl…

- Mrs. Marlowe, said the duke, I understand your pain in your daughter's ordeal, but unfortunately, Terrence is already engaged to Lady Georgie Gerald…ever since she was in her mother's belly, our two families decided if Sophia had a girl, she was going to marry Terrence.

- My daughter…

- I can compensate you for what you did for my son… but there will be no wedding between your daughter and my son…

- Why not?

- My family has royal blood… we have to choose our mates carefully…The Geralds are part of the British upper class, can you say the same?

- So you're refusing my daughter because she's poor?

- I'm not insulting you, I'm sorry if you don't understand what I'm saying. Terrence is not free, he's not a poor orphan boy, he has a family, he has engagements… your daughter cannot be his wife. But I can assure you, she will never beg for money anymore, I'm giving her all the money she would've made if her career hadn't been cut short by her heroic gesture… I see she has a prosthetic leg, she can go back on stage… but my son if off limits!

- But, Mr. Grandchester, said Susanna, I love your son!

- Love is irrelevant in this case. Terrence is already engaged to be married ever since he was in diapers…and Georgie was not even born yet…

- No! Said Susanna, Terry! How come he never told us anything?

- Did you even ask him where his parents were when you were pressuring him, Mrs. Marlowe? Asked Eleonor.

- Well, no…I just assumed…

- Well you assumed wrong, said the duke.

- Did he even knew he had a fiancée? Said Mrs. Marlowe

- Terry assumed since he came here and I let him be, that he was free… it was only for a little while, to let him experience life and the theatre, said the duke

- And Georgie and her mother were presumed dead for years, her father just found her again, said Eleonor looking at Georgie's father with fondness

- This is nonsense! Said Mrs. Marlowe, joking around with a pregnant woman, doesn't make an engagement!

- I made it an engagement, said the duke, the daughter of my good friend and my son…

Terry was amused and looking at Georgie. She's the fiancée?

- Terry! Said Susanna, how could you do this to me?

- I'm not doing anything, Susanna, my parents are… and I have to obey them…, said Terry smiling at Georgie

Susanna looked at the scene in tears. Terry didn't care about her at all! This new girl…

- What if you were with Candy? Said Susanna, would you have dumped her too?

- Well thanks to you and your mother, Candy is no longer in my life…, you're the one getting dumped by my father…

- Terry you have a duty…

- Let's talk about that duty… I have a duty to marry my fiancée … you see, even the Queen approves of this marriage...

- I don't care if the pope approves it! Said Susanna.

- Miss Marlowe, said the duke. I believe this discussion is closed. My right hand man will come and make the necessary arrangements for your compensations. I can even throw in a suitor if you want…

- What? How dare you? Said Mrs. Marlowe.

- No, how dare you take my son and manipulate him into marrying your daughter without even talking to his parents?! Thank God he sent me that letter…Terrence is going to be at the head of a huge estate one day, he needs a good woman, not someone who only wants her way.

- You see Susanna, said Eleonor, had you stayed in your corner humbled, Terry's father would've ordered him to marry you… but since you and your mother used emotional blackmail to manipulate his son… that's where you lost the duke…

- This is outrageous! Said Mrs. Marlowe, my daughter lost her leg and almost died because of you! You have to be with her!

- So if your daughter had lost her leg saving a child, she would've asked the mother to give her the child?

- That's not the same, said Mrs. Marlowe

- What's not the same? Asked the duke

- Terry, said Susanna, are you really going to let your father do this to us?

- There is no "us", or even a "you and I" Susanna… I'm sorry.

- Terry! Please… Terry…

- Ladies, you are dismissed, said the duke

Susanna and her mother had no choice but to leave the mansion. Terry looked at them go… he wasn't feeling guilty. He had lost Candy over that matter and he assumed that it was a pretty steep price to pay!

The duke and Eleonor escorted the Marlowe women to the door.

- If you ever need anything, said the duke.

- Don't do us any favours! Said Mrs. Marlowe upset.

- I was talking to your daughter, said the duke.

- Mama, I told you to leave Terry alone, no, you had to push it! Now I lost him for good.

- You never had him! Said her mother, he was a cold bastard with you! Let's go!

The ladies left talking and arguing. The parents let Terry and Georgie alone in the living room; they went to sit in the dinning room having appetizers

Terry and Georgie were looking at each other.

- Well that was fun! Said Georgie.

- You can say that again!

- And I thought my life was complicated!

- Really? Tell me…

- Well, I was found in Australia on my dead mother's body, by a farmer and his two sons. They raised me. My adoptive father died after getting hurt while saving me, his wound got infected… My adoptive mother blamed me for the death of her husband… I was sad too, she didn't even hug me… When I turned 14 I fell in love with the governor's grandson… I came back one evening from seeing him, when I saw my mother. I ran to her to tell her about him all excited, when she yelled at me saying I was not her daughter…

- Why would she do that?

- Because her sons were in love with me and I was in love with someone else, so her sons were going to suffer…

- Oh my God!

- I almost died drowning, one of my brothers saved me… my other brother left town because he couldn't stand to be near me he loved me so much… I left for England to be with the man I loved, but… he was promised to someone else…We ran away to live our lives, but he got sick and I couldn't pay for the doctor, so after trying to work to get the money, I took him back to his fiancée… my brothers had followed me, one got hooked on drugs by this mean family…I found my real father… my brothers went back to Australia…I came here with my father, to meet my "suitor"

- You don't mind marrying someone you've never met?

- Well after everything that's happened to me? I'm willing to see if I can make friendship work...

- Friendship?

- Yes, because we're not in love right?

- Right, said Terry, in fact I'm in love with someone else…

- I want to hear about it…

- Nothing special, we met, fell in love, we had plans and it got cancelled with Susanna's accident… Now we're broken up…

- You don't want her back?

- I will always want her back, but … Let's just say, it's over with her…she has her life

- Hum hum… in other words; you want to obey your father

- He did get me out of a sticky situation with Susanna…

- So you want to try … this? You and I?

- You remind me of Candy…

- And you remind me of Abel, my…

- Brother…, finished Terry smiling, not bad for a start; we're on the same page…

- Yes, we are, said Georgie smiling

The parents were eaves dropping on them and they were smiling. Georgie and Terry were at the same place in their life. The duke had brought Georgie at exactly the right moment…To save Terry from a forced marriage… This arranged marriage was up to them. If they refuse it, the parents were going to let them be, not force them.

Terry and Georgie were still talking.

- I'm an actor, do you like the theatre?

- I love it…

- What's your passion?

- Sewing…I make dresses…

- Wonderful…_To work with ones hand is a great gift._

- _Well I am a true labourer I earn what I eat, get that I wear_, said Georgie smiling.

- _Owe no man hate envy no man's happiness…_, said Terry

They looked at each other and they both said:

- Shakespeare!

Then they burst out laughing.

The parents were smiling;

- They're hitting it off, said Eleonor, oh my God!

- Isn't that what we wanted? Said the duke

- Yes, said Fernand Gerald, but I was skeptical, Georgie went through so much when I found her…

- And Terry too…, said Eleonor

- Well I guess they're perfect for each other, both looking for something new and calm and simple…, said the duke

- I hope this works out for them, said Eleonor

- Ellie, said Fernand, it's my first time in New York

- I'd love to show you around, said Eleonor smiling

- I'd be delighted…

The duke looked at them. There seems to be a connection between them. Dinner was served. They were all eating at the table, talking and laughing. Terry was very surprised to see how much he enjoyed Georgie's company. Life really does go on…

Albert arrived at the mansion with a young woman he had met during his numerous trips. Her name was Carolyn Casey. She was a nurse; she was blond with green eyes, almost a dead ringer for Candy! The great aunt was happy to have her nephew back home.

- William! It's so good to see you!

- How are you Aunt Elroy?

- I'm fine, a little tired

- How's the family?

The family in question was there smiling and waiting to hug him. Then came Candy's turn.

- How are you little one?

- I'm fine Albert, she said smiling.

- This is Carolyn.

- Hello, said Candy smiling.

Carolyn looked at Candy amazed.

- Oh my God! When you said we looked alike, I never imagine how much!

- And she's a nurse too…, said Albert smiling.

- You've got the freckles too… like the Caseys…

- Maybe she is one of yours, said Alistair, since Candy is an orphan…

- Maybe she is…, said Carolyn smiling you like being a nurse?

- Yes, said Candy but I took a leave of absence, after the Spanish flu… I needed a break

- I can understand that, working during an outbreak is very hard…

Carolyn and Candy continued talking and comparing notes. Alistair joined them along with the others.

The Great aunt was with in his Albert to his office and looked at him intensely.

- What? He said.

- You couldn't marry your daughter so you go out and get a replica of her?

- What? But…

- Come on William, she took care of you while you were sick, you lived with her, you must've had a thing for her like all the men in this family!

- Aunt Elroy…

- Oh my God! You are in love with her…! Why should you be spared? You adopted her! You almost robbed the cradle!

- Aunt Elroy! That's enough! We are not having this conversation!

- We need to organize a ball to celebrate your engagement, continue the great aunt, pretending she didn't hear him. Jared Casey, Carolyn's father is a big business man…we need some fun in this mansion and the great William Andrew getting engaged is an event! A lot of young women are going to be heartbroken…

- I only wanted one woman…. Whispered Albert.

- I heard that! Said Aunt Elroy leaving the room.

Albert blushed and walked out to go join the other in the living room.

- I have to call my family to come and see you, said Carolyn! It's just incredible! Even your mimics remind me of members of my family! Albert, I have to take Candy home with me and show her to my family!

- Aunt Elroy wants to have a ball here for our engagement…

- A ball? Wonderful! Said Carolyn, my family is going to come! And you're going to see them Candy!

- I can't wait, said Candy smiling

Dinner that evening was in a fun atmosphere. Albert and Carolyn talking about their trips. It was a very interesting evening. Candy felt close to Carolyn who didn't seem to want to part from her either. Albert and Alistair wanted to spend time with their beloved, but the two ladies seemed to have totally forgot about them. They were going to their bedroom, still talking. Albert was alone with Alistair.

- Well I see you didn't lose anytime…, said Albert

- I just took advantage of the window of opportunity that was offered to me…

- Smart guy…

- Hey I'm not the genius of this family for nothing! What about you, what's up with the look alike?

- I love her…

- That's good…

- What about Candy?

- She's still a little confused, but I'm patient.

- How is your brother taking it?

- He refused to invest in my company…

- That bad, hein? He'll get over it… he'll have to..

Both men were walking upstairs to their bedrooms talking and laughing.

- So, good night Uncle William, said Alistair, I'll get you the papers of my company so you can look at them.

- I'm going to invest in you, be sure of it! Said Albert, good night!

Alistair got in his bedroom and he was surprised to see:

- Candy!

- Hi!

- What are you doing here?

- I came to say good night, since I've kind of neglected you earlier…

- Oh…, said Alistair smiling, that's very considerate of you.

Candy approached him and put her arms around his neck.

- I'm sorry, but Carolyn is so nice, I feel good with her…

- You have the same job, you look alike…do you think you could be from her family?

- I don't want to think about that and get my hopes up…but I didn't come here for chit chat…

- Why did you come here for then…? What can I do for you pretty lady?

- I want some smooches from my favourite inventor…

- I think I can help you out there, pretty lady…

He took her lips, gently, softly, then passionately. They had been kissing regularly. Behaving like friends, but Alistair now had a special attention for her. He would have all his meals and snacks with her, he would give her flowers just to say hello. Candy loved the little attentions, he was so sweet.

They stopped kissing for a while.

- I have something for you, he said

- Really? What?

He let go of her and he went to get something in his drawer and he gave it to her. It was a box. Candy opened it and it played the waltz she danced with Anthony and Terry…

- Oh my God, she said moved to tears, how did you do that? Never mind I wouldn't get it! It's beautiful! Thank you so much! I danced this music with Anthony and Terry…

She looked at him.

- Would you dance this one with me? He asked

- Yes, she said smiling

They both danced to the music smiling and laughing.

- I'm going to go now, said Candy

- Thanks for coming

- Thanks for the music box

They kissed again and Candy went back to her room, walking on a cloud. She was feeling light as a feather.

The next morning at breakfast, Aunt Elroy was talking about the guess list for the ball.

- I already have over 200 people, she said

- Already? Said Albert

- Yes… Carolyn, I need you to give me your guess list

- I will, said Carolyn…

- And if any of you want to invite their friends, just give me the list, said Aunt Elroy

The great aunt was in a good mood. Albert was surprised to see her so cheerful asking the other for their list of friends…

The preparations of the Big Ball started. People were getting invitations to the Big Ball.

Eleonor was spending a lot of time with her friend's widower. They were getting closer but he was not willing to get to the next level.

The day the invitation to the Big Ball arrived, Eleonor was with Earl Gerald and the duke, in the afternoon, having tea.

- Fernand, she said, I'm invited to a Big Ball in Chicago, William Andrew is getting engaged, would you be my date?

- Of course Eleonor, he said smiling, Richard, is that ok with you?

- I'm no longer with Richard, said Eleonor a little upset

- She's right, said the duke, what you do with Eleonor is none of my concern

Fernand looked at Eleonor.

- I'm sorry Ellie

- Is that why you were holding back on me, because of Richard? He's married to another woman!

- He's my friend…

- What, you have a pact not to date your buddy's former flames?

- Not a pact, but just common courtesy.

- Courtesy?

Eleonor, left the room red with rage. Fernand followed her. She went upstairs to her bedroom.

- Ellie! Ellie!

- What do you want? She said angry.

- Come on… please understand…

- I understand that your wife has been dead for years, she was my best friend, and I miss her as much as you… you think this is easy for me? Falling for her husband? But I want to believe that she would be ok with me and you getting together…Richard left me, took my baby and married another woman! I don't think he has anything to say about my love life…!

- You're right, he hasn't …

He approached her and took her in his arms.

- I won't be holding back on you anymore…

- Too much talking no action…, said Eleonor

He smiled and finally took her lips. They were hungry for each other… Let's just say, that the duke took his tea alone that afternoon.

Terry, who was now living alone and spending all his free time with Georgie, also got the invitation to the Big Ball. When Georgie arrived he showed her the invitation.

- The Big Ball of Chicago…

- Would you like to come with me?

- Isn't that where your ex lives?

- Yes… it's actually her adoptive father who is getting engaged

- So she's going to be there?

- Yes…

- You do need closure…

Terry smiled at her.

- I guess I do… So you're coming with me?

- Yes, I will, said Georgie smiling and I'm expecting to dance a lot…

- Then you shall dance a lot, my beautiful lady, I will make sure of that…

Terry hugged her hard. Life was the most unexpected thing ever. Never in a million years would he have thought that he was going to enjoy the fiancée his father had brought for him. Yes, life was full of surprises!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Life Goes On...**_

_**Chapter 9  
>"The Lost Sheep"<strong>_

The Andrew Mansion was crawling with people, working for the big ball, there was a cleaning staff, decorating staff, the catering staff. There were also people from a luxury boutique for the dresses, and hairdressers, make up artist… Albert wanted everything to be perfect. The great aunt just loved organising the ball, it reminder her of the old days when she was young.

Candy and Carolyn were inseparable. They would go shopping together, have lunch together, they did everything together. Carolyn was waiting for her family members to introduce Candy to them.

- They are not going to believe it when they see you…!

- It's just a coincidence…

- This is one big coincidence, said Carolyn, anyway, I like you Candy… by the way, "Candice" is one of my sister's middle name…

- Just a coincidence…, said Candy

- All right, said Carolyn, I'm not saying anything more… My family is coming tonight, they're going to be stunned to see you

- I can't wait to see them… I'm going to go see Alistair for lunch, if I don't go get him, he's going to starve himself by working non stop…

- All right, I'll go get Albert then, let's meet at "Chez Bernard"?

- I'll see you there…, said Candy smiling.

An hour later, the two couples where having lunch with Joe in tow.

- How's everything home? Said Albert

- Aunt Elroy is having a blast ordering everybody around, said Candy

- She's driving me nuts, said Carolyn

- She's just happy I'm finally getting engaged, said Albert

- Yes, said Alistair, you managed to nail the most eligible bachelor in America

- My father couldn't believe me when I told him your name! He was like "Are you sure that's his name? And you met him in Africa?" He thought I needed a social life to meet a great rich man… even though I had no idea Albert was actually William Andrew the Billionaire! Said Carolyn

- He was running away from his responsibilities, said Candy

- It's about time you came back, said Alistair

- Well, I guess so, said Albert

- Don't worry honey, said Carolyn, once we have children, we can all travel together …

- I knew I chose the right woman! Said Albert smiling

They continued talking and laughing while having lunch.

Terry was with his parents, Georgie and her father, checking in at the hotel. Terry had his own room. Georgie had a suite with her father. Eleonor, had her own suite, and the duke had his own suite.

- That's a lot of rooms, said Terry smiling, in a perfect world, I would've been in a suite with my mum and dad…

Eleonor and Fernand looked at each other.

- You could've taken a room with your mother, said the duke

- I know, said Terry, but I wanted some privacy, since Georgie is with her father, I wanted a place where I could be alone with Georgie

- I don't think Fernand would've disturbed you a lot…, said the duke, that is if he's even going to spend time in his suite…

- Dad, what are you talking about? Said Terry

Eleonor and Fernand walked away. The duke didn't reply and also left. Georgie and Terry looked at each other.

- What do you think this is about? Said Terry

- I think my father is doing your mother…

- I beg your pardon?

- I apologise for the familiar language. I should've said; I think my father and your mother are engaged in an adult relationship…

Terry looked at her, he smiled. They were on the same page.

- An adult relationship, you mean they're having sex?

- To put it mildly, said Georgie

- So that was the duke being jealous… I don't blame him, that Mrs. Grandchester is not a beautiful person, and I'm not only talking about her "inner beauty" or lack there of… I'm still wondering what my father was thinking…

- Kind of what you were thinking when you got stuck with your saviour? She said smiling

- Touché, said Terry smiling

Terry took her arm and they walked to the elevators, smiling. They didn't see someone looking at them, while on a business meeting. Archibald Cornwell was looking at the couple with big eyes.

_"__He's with another girl that looks like Candy! What happened to poor Susanna Marlowe? How could he treat her like that? And Candy? I knew he was just a lying cheating bastard!" He thought  
><em>  
>He knew Terry was invited to the ball; he was going to tell him his way of thinking, when he sees him.<p>

Carolyn was on hot coals waiting for her family to arrive. Candy was as excited as she was. The Caseys were going to stay at the mansion; God knows there was enough rooms for an army. The whole family was there, including the Reagans.

Neil was kind of hiding; because the great aunt was hassling him about the money she gave him to start a business. She had people following Neil's slow progress. Neil had to do the right thing; he couldn't embezzle the great aunt's money. In a way, she was forcing him to be honest and work hard enough to make more money. She was hoping, that Neil would like being honest and continue in that way.

Candy was with Albert in his study.

- Are you nervous? Said Candy

- A little, I'm meeting my future in-laws for the first time…

- Don't you worry: you're any father's perfect candidate: you're good looking, extremely rich, philanthropist, humanitarian…believe me when I tell you, he's lucky to have you as a son in law.

- Thank you Candy, he said hugging her

- Now let's go see the others

- What about you? Aren't you a little nervous…

- A little?

- Carolyn decided not to tell them, she wanted her family to see you in the flesh…

- Oh… well at least they'll be able to find out on their own without anybody influencing them…

- Well, when I saw Carolyn the first time, I thought about you…

- We do look alike…

- Now let's go. I'm hearing some noise outside.

Candy and Albert got out of the study to go to the living room. The whole family was there. He left them there and he went to the door, to greet his future in-laws. He shook Jared Casey's hand.

- Daddy, said Carolyn, this is my fiancé William Albert Andrew

- I'm pleased to meet you sir, said Albert smiling

- Likewise, said Mr. Casey

He was in his fifties, but he still looked very young , he had some strings off grey in his hair, but you couldn't really see it because his hair was blond. And like Carolyn said, he had freckles on his nose he had green eyes. There was something familiar about him.

- This is my mother, said Carolyn smiling

- Are you sure, she's not your sister? Said Albert kissing her hand, because you're way too young to be Carolyn's mother, I'm pleased to meet you

The woman, who also had blond hair, smiled to Albert, she also had green eyes.

- Well you're not only rich and handsome, you're a charmer too! She said laughing

Miranda Casey was a very beautiful woman. Carolyn older sister, Sabrina was there too. She was quiet, she had suffered a nervous breakdown years ago and she never fully recovered. She was calm and did not talk much.

- Albert, this is my sister Sabrina, Brinee, this is my fiancé Albert

- Pleased to meet you, she said smiling

- This is my brother, Leo

- Pleased to meet you…

- Likewise, said Leo

- And my other brother Emmanuel…

- Pleased to meet you, he said

- Likewise, said Albert let's go to the living room to meet the rest of the family…

Meanwhile, Candy had spilled some juice on her dress.

- Oh darn! How clumsy of me! Said Candy, I need to go change my dress

- But Candy, the guests are here

- Well I don't want them to see me with a stained dress…

- You want me to come with you asked Annie?

- No, I'm going to be fine Annie, I'll get one of the maids to help me…

Alistair walked her to the living room doors.

- You want me to come with you…

- Alistair, I'm going to be fine…

- I know you Candy… the Caseys in the hallway are giving you the jitters, that's why you spilled you drink

Candy looked at him and smiled.

- You do know me well , she said, yes, I'm nervous, I'm wishing with all my heart that I'm a member of Carolyn's family, but it's such a long shot…

She started walking and he walked with her, they both went upstairs in Candy's room. Archie looked at them go. Ever since he saw Terry with that woman who looked like Candy, he was glad that Terry was going to come and see Candy and Alistair so close… but he also knew not to underestimate Candy and Terry's love for each other.

Candy didn't need a maid anymore; Alistair helped her with undoing the dress. She went to the bathroom to change and she came back in the room and Alistair helped her out with the dress.

- You look beautiful, he said

- Thank you. I'm so nervous…

Alistair hugged her.

- It's going to be fine, just be yourself… and they're going to love you whether you're related to them by blood or not… technically you're going to become Carolyn's daughter… you're going to be related by marriage.

- You're right, said Candy smiling, thanks for the pep talk and for reading my like a book

He kissed her on the forehead. He took her by the hand and they went downstairs. They walked to the big living room, where everybody had met everybody and were talking while having an aperitif. When Candy and Alistair arrived, everybody stopped talking. Albert looked at them and he smiled.

- Alistair, Candy! There you are!

Carolyn stood up and walked to Candy and took her by the hand.

- Mom, dad, Sabrina, Leo, Emmanuel..., this is Albert's adoptive daughter, her name is Candy, and she's a nurse

- Wow, said Carolyn's mother, pleased to meet you, you look like one of my children…

- I'm very pleased to meet you, said Candy smiling

- Sorry, Alistair, said Carolyn, this is Albert's nephew, Alistair, he's Archibald's brother

- Please to meet you, said Alistair smiling

Candy was smiling and she looked at Sabrina who seemed a little pale.

- Miss Casey? Said Candy, are you all right? You look sick…

Sabrina was starting to hyperventilate. Carolyn got worried.

- Brinee? What's wrong? Are you all right

- Sabrina, said her mother

- She's having a panic attack said Candy

Albert approached them.

- Do you need anything? Some water?

Then he turned to the servant:

- Bring us some cold water…

Jared Casey was worried for his daughter.

- What's the matter Sabrina?

- My head is spinning, she said breathless, oh my God! I never thought this day would come…

- What? Said Carolyn

Sabrina turned to Candy.

- I… need more information, Albert adopted you? How old were you? Were you a baby?

- I was 13, said Candy

- 13, where were you before?

- I grew up in a orphanage, the Pony Home near Lake Michigan

- Michigan… did you by any chance had a doll with you when you were found? A doll wearing a dress that says "Candy" on it?

Candy looked at her like she had just fallen from the sky. Nobody knew about that detail of her life, aside from Miss Pony and Sister Maria. Candy never told anybody about the doll.

- How… how would you know that? With a shaky voice

- Because I made that dress… I gave you my middle name… Candice… My name is Sabrina Candice…

- No one knows about the doll, I've never told anybody… only Miss Pony and Sister Maria know about it…

Carolyn was holding her breath…

- Sabrina? Do you have something to tell us?

- You were too young to remember, said Sabrina, I disappeared for a while…

- Disappear? You weren't in school?

- No, I ran away and I got married with this boy…

- What? Said Carolyn

- Mom and dad didn't want me to get married so young … so I just… but it didn't last long, we were struggling, but we were happy…I got pregnant, I had a girl… he was working at this construction site, and there was an accident … I had a nervous breakdown when they told me…I was catatonic for months, I couldn't take care of my baby, the doctor thought I would never recover. I was transferred to Chicago St. Joan's hospital… There mom and dad found me and they brought me home… I recovered little by little, then I remembered my baby… I heard that the old lady who took care of her, my neighbour passed away and no one knew what happened to my baby…

- I had research done, said Jared Casey, but there was no trace of my grandchild

- It only made Sabrina's health worst, said the mother, she almost went crazy when she realised she lost not only her husband, but her child also…

- I eventually got better, but something in me was broken for good…, said Sabrina

She looked at Candy.

- When I left my baby with my neighbour, she was in a basket with the doll I told you about…

Candy was crying, unable to say anything. Alistair held her hand. Candy was grateful he was there with her.

- Your name is Candy, short for Candice?

- Yes, because of the doll that was found with me in my basket… and you couldn't possibly know about it, unless…, said Candy with tears in her voice

- I was the one who put it there, said Sabrina, I believe you're my long lost daughter Candy

- Oh my God! Said Candy crying some more

Candy let go of Alistair's hand and she and Sabrina hugged hard.

- Oh my God! Said Sabrina, this is a miracle; I thought I'd lost you for good! I can't believe it!

Sabrina hugged Candy for the longest time whispering sweet words to her ears. Carolyn and her mother were crying, Annie too. Eliza was sulking; all the attention was on Candy, yet again!  
><em><br>"Damn that stable girl! She always has to be the center of attention" She thought_

Archie was sitting not too far from the Reagan and the great aunt .

- Well aunt Sara, Candy turns out to be a Casey… what do you know? Said Archie, who would've thought that she came from a rich and influential family…? You thought she was good only for the stables… you treated the help better than you treated Candy, they had their quarters in your mansion!

- Shut up Archie, said Sarah between her teeth

But it was too late… Jared Casey heard him, so did the rest of the family.

- What was that? Said Jared, stables? You had my granddaughter live in the stables?

- She was a thief, said Eliza

- Shut up Eliza, said her father

- A thief? Said Jared

He looked at Candy, who had stopped hugging her mother, but was still in her arms.

- Sweetheart, he said, are you a thief?

- No, said Candy

- If you're not a thief, said Eliza, how come you had Annie Brighton's ribbon with you…

- Because I left it for her as a present, said Annie, she didn't steal it! She saved my life! You and your brother almost killed me that day!

- You weren't so chatty that day, Annie, said Eliza, in fact you didn't even spoke up to defend your sister…

- And I will regret it for the rest of my life, said Annie, Candy forgave me

Mrs. Casey spoke up.

- You didn't adopt Candy, she said, so why was she living with your horses?

- I'm afraid that's my fault, said Mr. Reagan, I took Candy in, so she could keep my daughter company, but it didn't quite work out…

- "quite" Said Mrs. Casey, she ended up in the stables, sleeping with the horses! Where were you?

- I travel a lot for my business…, said Mr. Reagan a little ashamed

- Figures, said Jared Casey

- Candy, said Sabrina, how was the orphanage where you grew up?

- The Pony Home? It was great! I was happy there…

- Thank God, said Sabrina

- I had two wonderful mothers, Miss Pony and Sister Maria…

- Raised by a nun and a woman with the heart of gold, said Sabrina, I couldn't have asked for a better beginning for my little girl…I'm so sorry  
>- Come on, don't apologise for being sick…, said Candy, I'm just happy you're alright<p>

Carolyn approached them.

- I told you you had to be one of us! She said hugging Candy

- And you were right, "aunty Carolyn", said Candy

- Yes! I'm your aunt! This is so great!

- Why didn't you say anything? Said Jared

- I didn't want to influence your thoughts; I wanted you to see for yourself…

Carolyn turned to Albert.

- Oh honey! Thank you so much for adopting my niece and saving her from the house of hell… I love you

- I love you too Carolyn

They hugged. Candy turned to Alistair and they hugged

- I'm so happy for you, he said

- Thank you for your support…, said Candy

Candy hugged her grand parents one at the time.

- You're the best present we've ever had…, said

- We've looked for you everywhere, but since it was years later, when Sabrina remembered, the trail was kind of cold… had we known from the beginning…

- It's ok, you're here now, said Candy, oh my God!

Albert turned to Sabrina.

- So Sabrina, you're sure a 100% that Candy is your daughter?

- Yes, said Sabrina, there's not doubt in my mind, before I even heard her name, my heart jumped when she came in the room, the voice of blood, I just knew it…

- And she knows about the doll, said Candy , nobody knows about the doll aside from Miss Pony, Sister Maria and I. Miss Pony wanted to keep some details of the way we're found secret, just in case one of the parents comes and claims one of the children, the child would know the details… because some children might like another story better and adopt it as their own and cause confusion…in case a parent comes, or if someone is investigating, looking for a child… That's why I'm sure, because if she knows about the doll, wearing a dress that says "Candy", she must've have been the one who put it there…

- And "Candice" is my middle name, said Sabrina in tears, oh my God! I'm still shock!

The Great Aunt had followed the scene without a word. She turned to Sarah.

- You and your children told me Candy was a thief, that she should go to Mexico to work on our property there as a punishment…

- Aunt Elroy

- You lied to me, my grand nephews were right, they were telling the truth… I didn't listen to them because I was a little jealous, they suddenly like this girl who came out of nowhere, so I listened to you and your children!

- Mexico? Said Jared

- Yes, said Alistair and she was sold…

- Oh my God ! Said Sabrina

Aunt Elroy approached Candy.

- Candy, I want to apologise for the misunderstanding since our first meeting and for listening to Sarah and her children…

- And, Aunt Elroy, remember when your grand nephews wanted you to take care of Candy and Eliza came to say that she was with some low life? That low life, was me….

- Oh my God…! Said Aunt Elroy

- Yes, you chased me off my own property…, said Albert, and I was the one who hit Neil, when he wanted to hurt that horse, not Candy!

- Yeah Neil, said Archie, you wanted to get Candy in trouble so much, you'd rather be humiliated by letting people believe that Candy hit you , than admit it was a man who hit you…

- Pathetic Neil! Said Alistair

Neil looked down.

- I'm sorry Candy, he said

- I'm sorry Candy, said Aunt Elroy, for everything, despite all that, you took care of me when I was sick…

- And Eliza took the credit, said Alistair

- Aunt Elroy, you were older, but not very wise, said Archie

- I realise that now, please accept my apologies, Candy

- Apologies accepted, Aunt Elroy, said Candy smiling and hugging her

- You're a good person, Candy, she said

All the eyes were staring at the Reagans. Neil already apologised. Mrs. Reagan was sulking with her daughter.

- Candy, said Mr. Reagan, I'm sorry for not being there enough to look after you…and for letting my family treat you like an animal I should've done something…

He looked at his wife.

- I'm sorry Candy…, she said with a little voice

- Did you hear something ? Said Archie

- I certainly didn't hear a thing, said Alistair  
>- Someone said something? Said Sabrina<p>

- Sarah, said her husband, louder…

- I'm sorry Candy, she said louder

- Don't you guys have to kneel to apologise? Dared Archie

- What? Said Sarah

- Well, said Alistair, that's what you told Candy to do when she was apologising for doing nothing, so Dorothy wouldn't be fired…

- I am not going to comply to your demands! Said Sarah, Aunt Elroy

- You know what the bible says, "Don't do to others what you wouldn't want done to you…", replied Aunt Elroy, you and your children have put us in a very embarrassing situation with the Caseys, because of the way you treated a poor innocent child, who had done nothing to you… her only crime was the fact that your husband brought her in, you wondered why her, and not another girl, you wondered if she was a product of one of his affairs, so you just treated her worst than you treated your staff… you turned her into a maid, did you even give her a salary like the others? She was working for free, on top of that!

- Sarah, said Albert, your husband had the right idea to help out a child in need, but you had to ruin it and your children…you fuelled their bad behaviour…A mother is supposed to teach the difference between right and wrong to her children, not how to treat people badly…I regret staying away, I should've taken those children when there was still time…

- I want to change, said Neil

He walked to Candy and kneeled.

- I apologise for everything I did to you Candy…

Candy was stunned.

- Oh my God, Neil! Stand up! Said Candy, I forgive you, but please stand up, you should kneel in front of God Neil…

Eliza was flabbergasted .

- Neil, you moron, are you kidding me? How could you? That is so humiliating!

- Your turn Eliza, said her father

- No! Never!

- You shouldn't say "never", said Albert

- Well I…

- Eliza! Said the Great Aunt, comply!

- But aunt Elroy…

- Now!

Eliza looked at Candy. This last one wanted to see how far Eliza could be pushed, if she didn't want Neil to kneel in front of her, having Eliza in that position, was something she was looking forward to…

Eliza looked like all the demons from hell were holding her back not to apologise. She was crying of rage, how could Candy humiliate her like that? She's going to pay… she finally kneeled and said;

- I apologise, then she stood up and ran out of the room crying

- How dare you treat my children like that! Said Sarah

- Your children just did one of the most important thing in this world, they apologised… something you never thought them…, said Albert, your turn…

- William…

- It's an order! Said Albert upset, you believed your son when he told you Candy hit him… Candy, who was still a child at the time… now Sarah!

Sarah looked around for support, she got none. She had to comply and humiliate herself… She could've been nice to Candy, treat her well and give her advice, instead she was mean, called her monkey, and went along with everything her children did to Candy… it was time to pay…There's nothing for free, everything gets paid eventually. Her actions came to bite her in the butt.

Sarah, who looked worst than her daughter, kneeled and said:

- I apologise for everything, Candy

Candy was astonished by the turn of events, said, feeling a little unreal:

- Apologies accepted…

Sarah stood up and stayed. Eliza had to come back in the living room. Aunt Elroy looked at her:

- Eliza, how rude of you to storm out of here like that… do you have something to say?

- I apologise for running out of here, she said looking down.

Albert smiled and said;

- Well now that everything is fine between our two families, I think dinner is ready

As a matter of fact, Dorothy came with a smile as big as the sun and said:

- Dinner is served, sir…

- Thank you Dorothy, said Albert smiling

Dorothy's eyes met Candy who winked at her. Dorothy's smile became bigger. It took the time needed, but the Reagan finally paid for their bad behaviour and it was only the beginning. Jared Casey was not going to let the Reagans get away for mistreating his grand daughter…

Everybody stood up to go to the dinning room…Needless to say that, not a peep was heard, from either one of the Reagans…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Life Goes On...**_

_**Chapter 10  
>"The Engagement"<strong>_

Terry and Georgie were having dinner at the restaurant's hotel, and having a fabulous time. The duke had dinner in his room. He was having trouble seeing his friend and his ex lover getting together. He was more hurt than he thought he was going to be, he was surprised by his reaction. Eleonor Baker, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; he had to have her, and he did… She even got pregnant with their child, but instead of doing the honourable thing and marry her…He took the child and married another woman his family had chosen for him…

Fernand Gerald was his friend and he helped him a lot during his ordeal, especially after his brother died… Richard was with him when he found his daughter, they had been friends forever. But having his best friend with the woman he loves… that was harder than he thought it would be. He didn't know his feelings for Eleonor were still so strong. But that's what life is about, it's about choices, you have to live with the consequences of the choices you made.

Eleonor was living in a dream. Her best friend's widower… She was not feeling bad. Maybe she and Fernand were sharing their grief, but the two of them getting together almost seemed natural…They had dinner in her suite, then coffee in the sitting room.

- You have made me very happy Ellie

- You've made me happy too, dear

- You're more beautiful than I remember

They started kissing passionately; their hands were on each other, taking their clothes off, slowly. They heard noises at the door, they didn't pay attention.

- Oh my God! They heard

They let go of each other.

- Mum!

- Dad!

- What are you two doing? Said Terry

- Daddy! Said Georgie in tears, how could you do this to me?

- Mum, how could you be so selfish!? Said Terry

- The two of you, together! How could you? Said Georgie in tears

- That's so disgusting! Said Terry, hugging Georgie , you see how upset you made her…?

Georgie's father was stunned.

- Sweetheart, he said, why are you upset?

- I thought there was only one woman for you ! Said Georgie, my mother!

- And mum, I thought dad was the love of your life! Now you're kissing Earl Gerald and about to… I can't even think about it, that's so disgusting!

Both parents were trying to adjust the clothes they were earlier trying to take off.

- Georgie, said Fernand

- How could you do this to me? She said upset

- Mum, said Terry I am so disappointed in you! You're having sex with Earl Gerald!? Somebody kill me now!

- Terry…, said Eleonor

- Out of wedlock? Didn't having me taught you something? Said Terry

- Young man, said Earl Gerald , I can assure you that I'm going to marry your mother…

- WHAT? Said Georgie and Terry

- I will certainly not going to let what happened with your father repeat itself, he continue

Eleonor was looking at him with love… He bent on one knee and took something from his pocket.

- Eleonor Baker, will you marry me? I wanted to propose to you the night of the ball, but now is just as good time as any…

- "The moment given by chance is better than the chosen moment…", said Eleonor, oh Fernand!

- I love you Eleonor

- I love you too… yes, I'll marry you!

He put the ring on her finger and stood up to hug her hard and kiss her in front of the kids!

- Ok, said Terry

- Don't mind us, said Georgie

The parents stopped and looked at them…

- Would you two stop it now! Said Eleonor

- What? Said Terry

- I'm an actress too Terry and I know an act when I see one! Said Eleonor

- I told you we wouldn't be able to fool her! Said Georgie

- We had to try, said Terry

- "You don't teach an old monkey how to make faces", said Eleonor

- What's with the citations mum?! Said Terry

She gave him a look.

- Congratulations! He said smiling

Eleonor smiled. Terry walked to her and hugged her. Georgie went and hug her father.

- I'm so happy for you, said Georgie

- You're ok with this? It was just an act? He asked her

- Yes, daddy! Said Georgie laughing, I'm happy for you two!

Then she hugged Eleonor and Terry shook Earl Gerald's hand.

- You two had me going there for a minute, said Earl Gerald

- That was fun! Said Georgie

- Now children, I don't want to see rude, but can you leave us now? said Eleonor

- Yeah you kind of interrupted us earlier…, said Earl Gerald

- Interrupted what? Said Terry

- They were making out, said Georgie

- Making what? Pretended Terry

- You know, said Georgie, expressing their affection

- Affection…?

- I'll just show you…

They looked at each other. Terry leaned and took her lips. She put her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss…

The parents looked at them for a while, a little stunned. The young couple was getting more passionate…

- All right, you made your point, said Eleonor

Terry and Georgie stopped. They looked at each other.

- Georgie, let's go, said her father, Ellie , I'll see you later

- Bye, said Eleonor

- Bye Terry, said Georgie with a little voice

- Bye…, said Terry

Georgie left with her father. Terry went to sit on the couch, a little puzzled.

- Happy now? Said Eleonor

- I…

- What's the matter? Isn't it the result you wanted, you stopped me from…

- Mum! Please! Said Terry

- What's wrong?... Oh…. The kiss with Georgie! It was the first time you kissed her right?

- Yes…

- And?

- I didn't think I would enjoy it as much…

- Well I'm glad you are… you're going to marry her.

- It's an arranged marriage, though I really enjoy her company, I never thought that...

- You'd be desiring her too…?

- No, desire is a natural bodily reaction to a beautiful girl, mum

- You like Georgie… you liked the kiss more than you thought you were…

- It's so confusing…

- You're going to see Candy at the ball, you know that?

- Yes…

- Get some closure…

- This is so weird! For the longest time, I wanted only Candy… then the break up, Susanna… Georgie… I will love Candy forever…

- That doesn't mean you can't have feelings for Georgie… Terry, take it from me, you can love someone in a different way. You will never forget Candy, but you can love someone else, differently…

- I'm going to go to my room, said Terry

- Bye baby…

Terry left the room to go to his suite, still a little upset by his findings.

Georgie was with her father in their suite.

- Why did you take me away like that? She asked

- Because you were kissing?

- I was kissing the man I'm going to marry… isn't it what you wanted?

- Yes, but… Eleonor told me about Terry, how much he was in love with another girl…

- And I was in love too, remember? This is a fresh start with Terry…

- Yes, but…I just don't want you to be hurt

- I know, but I'm a big girl, I've been hurt before, I'll survive…I like Terry a lot… and I want to go see him, now…

- Georgie…

- I'll see you later, daddy…

Georgie got out of the suite and she went to Terry's suite. He opened the door. They looked at each other. He took her hand, pulled her in, closed the door and they started kissing again…

The day of the big ball finally arrived. It was crazy at the house. The new dresses, the hairdressers, the caterers, servers, the music, the orchestra.

Albert and Carolyn were standing at the door to greet their guests. A lot of women were sulking, Albert was no longer single.

Candy was in the bedroom with Annie.

- Annie are you ready?

- In a minute, honey, she said

- Let's go…

They went downstairs, the guests were there, the room was full. There was no way to see anybody.

- Do you see anybody? Said Candy

- No, said Annie, but I need to sit down…

- Let's look for a chair for you…

Candy and Annie looked for a place to sit and a server brought them some juice.

Terry arrived with his parents, his fiancée and her father. Albert greeted them at the door.

- Terry! Said Albert hugging him!

- Albert! Congratulations!, said Terry

- This is Carolyn Casey, my fiancée

Terry looked at Carolyn with his mouth open

- Pleased to meet you. Is it just me of she looks a lot like Candy? He asked Albert

- It's not just you, said Carolyn smiling, Candy is my niece

- Niece? Said Terry

- It's a long story, said Albert

- Pleased to meet you , said Carolyn, I've seen you on stage, you were magnificent…

- Thank you , said Terry smiling, so Candy is your niece?

- Thus the resemblance, said Carolyn

- I can see, said Terry, well this is my fiancée Georgie Gerald, Georgie, this Albert a very good friend of mine

It was Albert's turn to be stunned.

- Georgie Gerald? He said

- Pleased to meet you, said Georgie smiling

- My turn, said Albert, is it just me or she looks a lot like Candy?

Terry smiled.

- Well I'm not sure if she's related to Candy, said Terry

- Welcome, said Albert smiling, have fun!

- Yes, Carolyn you look like Candy… thank you for coming

Archie arrived to speak to Albert, and he saw Terry and Georgie.

- Grandchester, he said

- Cornwell…

- You've got a new fiancée?

- As a matter of fact, this is Georgie Gerald, said Terry

- Pleased to meet you, said Archie kissing her hand

- Likewise, said Georgie smiling

- Have you know Terrence for long?

- Not for very long, said Georgie

- Yeah, my father brought me a bride, said Terry

- Aren't you the lucky one, said Archie, and she happens to look like Candy! Did you give him a picture or something?

- Very funny, said Terry who was getting annoyed

- Archie, said Albert

- Uncle Albert, you and Terry found fiancées who both look like Candy? Should we read anything into that? Continued Archie

- Did you have something to tell me Archie? Asked Albert annoyed

- Yes, the great aunt is asking for you

- Tell her I'll be there in 10 minutes, said Albert

- All right. Welcome Terry, Miss Gerald

Archie left. He was so absorbed with Terry's business that he didn't noticed Eleonor Baker was in the back, waiting to greet the hosts. Terry got in. Albert greeted Eleonor, the duke and Earl Gerald.

Candy was looking for Alistair, after she made sure Annie was fine. She found Alistair with Joe talking with some girl.

- Candy! Said Alistair when he saw her, you look beautiful…

- Thank you…

She was wearing a beautiful red dress, her hair was down and curly.

- I think it's time for the family to go stand behind Albert and his fiancée.

- All right, said Alistair, Joe?

- I'm going to be fine… you guys go ahead

Candy walked at Alistair's arm and they both went to stand behind Albert.

It was time to open the dance floor. The great aunt did her speech, then Albert and Carolyn were invited to open the dance floor, followed by his nephews and nieces, and the guests. While they were dancing, Carolyn spoke to Albert.

- Honey?

- Yes?

- I'm thinking about what your nephew said, about that actor…

- Terry?

- Yes, how he's got a fiancée that looks a lot like Candy… you did tell me he was with Candy before?

- Yes …

- And I reminded you of Candy…

- What are you insinuating?

- That the both of you were in love with my niece, manage to find look a likes?

- Carolyn… I love you

- I know you do…

- I love Candy, she's my daughter, I adopted her… it's brotherly love

- Do you feel sisterly love when you're with me?

- You know I love you as a woman darling, I've prove it to you…

- Yes, you did…and I love you

- I love you.

Albert closed his eyes; he was sweating there for a while. His love for Candy… was more visible than he thought. She was his daughter, and he would just have to hide behind that.

Candy was dancing with Alistair, Archie was dancing with Annie, and Eliza was dancing with Brandon Sutton. The grieving widower had found in Eliza a good listener. She would do whatever he wanted to remind him of Lacy… Neil was dancing with a girl he was dating, she had blond hair. Mr and Mrs Reagan were also dancing, so were Carolyn's family.

Eleonor was looking at the dance floor. Candy was dancing with a charming young man. She also looked for her son and she saw him looking at Candy…

_"__Please God. Let everything be fine in the end" She thought_

Terry was there, standing next to Georgie looking at Candy dancing with Alistair. They seemed… kind of closed. He felt a vibe there…

_"__The inventor? Candy and the inventor? That's so hard to see! Maybe I'm just imagining things … but I can read the body language… something is going on between them! Her chubby friend is no where in sight! I can only see her shy friend…"_

Georgie was holding his arm and she followed his eyes.

- Is that her, dancing with the guy with glasses? The blond one with the red dress? She asked

- Yes, said Terry

- Is that her boyfriend?

- I know he's her cousin…but since she's adopted…I guess he could be her new beau…

Georgie held his arm tighter.

- I know this is hard for you, said Georgie

- Thanks for understanding, said Terry

- You need closure, Terry… or not. Come what may!

When the dance was over, everybody clapped their hands. Terry took Georgie outside to breathe some fresh air. They bumped into a couple.

- Oops! Sorry, said the girl laughing

She looked up…

- Terry! She said

- Good evening Miss Freckles, said Terry with a mocking smile

Candy looked at him astonished. Terry was in front of her, and she forgot the rest of the world existed…so did he…

Alistair and Georgie looked at the scene… 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Life goes on…**_

_**Chapter 11  
>"The reception..."<strong>_

_**Translated by sunnyrainbow**_

Candy and Terry looked at each other for a moment. And then, all of a sudden, they realised they weren't alone...

-Candy, I would like to introduce my fiancée, Georgie Gerald.

Candy observed Georgie, surprised.

-Fiancée? Said Candy surprised.

-Yes...

-What did you do with Susanna? Asked Candy.

-Well, she's not in the game anymore as you can see... My dad brought me a fiancée...

-Indeed... I just realised I sacrificed myself for nothing! I left Susanna to you and you abandoned her to get engaged to another woman, because your father asked you to? Would you have done the same had it been me?

Candy was angry...

-Freckles, will you calm down for a bit?

-I can't understand you Terry...

-Come, let's go to the garden and talk for a while... Excuse me dear, he said to Georgie, I have to talk to Candy.

-Of course Terry, said Georgie.

Candy looked at Terry full of attention towards his fiancée. She turned to Alistair.

-I'm coming, she said.

Alistair watched her go. Terry had shown more passion talking to his fiancée, then Candy to him. Since when did he notice these things? Because he was Alistair, the Inventor, and he was always a lunatic when it pertained to affairs of the heart. Georgie looked at Alistair and smiled.

-Good evening, I'm Georgie.

-And I'm Alistair.

-Would you mind dancing while our partners discuss?

-You're not worried?

-Not in the least...

-You do know that she's the love of his life, right ?

-Yes, said Georgie, I really like Terry too, and I've also had loves in my life...

-Of course, me too, only she died, so there isn't any danger of her coming back...

-Terry must end it with Candy, as it should be...

-And what if he realizes that he can't live without her?

-Then he can't live without her and we'll have to learn to live with it... Do you want to dance?

-Oh... Of course...

They went to the dance floor and waltzed while Candy and Terry were discussing in the garden of roses "Sweet Candy".

-I don't understand Terry, how can you abandon Susanna after everything she's done for you?

-Don't worry about her, she's fine...

-Your father "thanked" her for saving your life by paying her?

-Who would've thought it was this easy? Had we known, we could've asked your Uncle William to cough up the money to buy her!

-Terry! I don't find this amusing at all! Said Candy angry.

-Where is your sense of humor?

-You didn't answer my question. If you had been with me, would you have obeyed your father?

-You know very well the situation with you is very different! I loved you and nothing my dad could've said would've made me leave you... I wasn't in love with Susanna. She was unhappy with me because I didn't love her... I hope she will find a man to love her the way she deserves.

Candy had heard Terry say "loved" in the past tense when he spoke of her. Was he in love with his fiancée now?

-Does that mean that you love your fiancée? You don't love me anymore?

Terry looked in her eyes. She seemed so sad.

-Candy, he said softly, our lives took different roads since our separation... I am with Georgie and you, you're with the inventor?

-Yes, Alistair and I got closer since Patty's passing... Life goes on, I thought you were happy with Susanna.

-Well you thought wrong. I was unhappy with Susanna.

-And your new fiancée...?

-Georgie? You can say her name you know...

-No! Said Candy sulking.

-You're jealous! Smiled Terry.

-I'm not jealous!

-Oh yeah? And I don't mind seeing you with the inventor...

-His name is Alistair.

-I don't care! For all these years, it was his brother who was jealous because of you! Who would've thought the inventor secretly longed for you...?

-What are you talking about? He was with Patty... It's only when he came back that we got closer...

-Oh Freckles, how naïve you can be sometimes!

-You mean to say since...?

-I mean to say that your cousins would've cut me to pieces if they had the power to make you free...

-Stop it, you're saying nonsense...

-Well then... It's not my problem anymore... I'm going to make my own life with Georgie...

-Do you love her? Asked Candy.

-Candy, you asked me if I still loved you... I will answer you. I love you Candy and I always will... But as I said, our lives took on diverging paths. We have new destinies... We tried and it didn't work out...

Candy had tears streaming down her face. He was right. Their lives weren't the same. They had new projects and new partners, new lives. Life had gone on...

-You are right, said Candy, good luck Terry.

-Good luck Candy, said Terry.

It was costing him a lot to say this to her. Thankfully he was a good actor, which wasn't Candy's case, she couldn't stop crying... But there was one thing he had dreamed of since those days in Scotland and he wanted to in New York also but...

-Candy, he said, can I ask you something?

-Yes...?

-Can I give you a goodbye kiss?

-All right...

-And please spare me the slaps this time...

She burst out laughing in the midst of her tears. Terry leaned towards her, gently took her lips and Candy put her arms around his neck and answered his kiss with all her heart. Terry put his tongue in Candy's mouth and started to caress her tongue... 

Georgie and Alistair were done dancing and were talking. Archie saw them together and he searched for Candy and Terry with his eyes; they were nowhere to be seen. He came closer to his brother and Georgie.

-Hello brother, where's your girl?

-Archie, said Alistair reproachfully.

-Since I see you with Terry's girl, that means yours is with Terry!?

-If you want to know, they are talking in the garden, said Alistair.

-Talking about what? It's been over between them for a long time!

-They had things to say to each other, said Georgie.

-You trust Terry? Asked Archie.

-Absolutely!

-Well, you're wrong! When it comes to Candy, Terry doesn't think! Same thing for Candy! You want to become single again?

-Archie, leave us be, will you? Said Alistair mildly annoyed.

-Yeah, it was fun while it lasted, eh bro?

Archie left them. He was a bit drunk... Alistair and Georgie looked at each other.

-I'm ready for any outcome, said Georgie.

-You mean to say if they come back to announce that they're back together you will take it well?

-I know it's risky to let him see the one he loves alone... But I trust Terry, he wouldn't have started anything with me if he didn't want to be with me...

-I would love to have your confidence... I've loved Candy for so long and for years I watched without saying anything and without touching... But now that we're together, it's a dream come true, a dream I'd never thought possible. I love her so much, even more than my inventions! That says it all...

Georgie burst out laughing.

-Yes, that says a lot...

-I live only for my inventions, but for Candy, I'd be ready to give them up...

-And if we were to go and see what's keeping them so long?

-OK, said Alistair.

They both moved towards the garden of flowers and when they arrived, they found Candy and Terry locked in a passionate kiss. Candy and Terry stopped. She nestled in Terry's arms and closed her eyes.

-I must say it's much better without the slaps, said Terry to jest.

-Yes, of course, said Candy smiling.

-We must return to the reception...

-Yes, the others must be looking for us...

They turned around to go back to the reception and saw Alistair and Georgie watching them dumbfounded... Terry looked at Georgie, she was hurt.

-Georgie, said a grieved Terry, it's not what you think...

-I know what I saw, said Georgie leaving.

Terry ran after her... Alistair looked at Candy.

-You will also tell me that it's not what I saw?

-Of course...

-And yet I'm wearing my glasses...

-It was just a goodbye kiss...

-A goodbye kiss?

-Yes... He will be with Georgie... And I want to be with you...

-Isn't it only because Terry is not available? You seemed mad that he didn't come to get you after leaving Susanna.

-Our lives have taken different paths, she said remembering Terry's words... I'm sorry for what you saw...

-Would you have told me if I hadn't seen?

-I don't know... Maybe... I don't want to hurt you Alistair. You know I loved Terry, I had to talk to him... Can you understand that?

-Yes... But I'm not sure I understand the kiss...

And he left her there. Candy felt a bit lost. She searched for her mom and found her in a room eating hors-d'oeuvres. She went to her. Sabrina saw her and felt at once her sadness.

-Are you all right, sweetie?

-Not really, said Candy, her eyes filled with tears.

-Oh my baby, come here...

Candy went to nestle in her mother's arms.

-Tell me what is wrong...

Candy told her what had just happened and her mother comforted her.

-All will be well my little one... what if you come to stay with us, to keep your mind off things... When you come back, you'll see if your feelings for Alistair are still there and if he still loves you...

-It's a good idea... I need to grieve for Terry and bring myself accustomed to the idea that he's with another woman he will come to love or already loves in a different way...

-Time settles everything. Trust me, or else I'd still be in an insane asylum...

-Oh mom! Said Candy, hugging her. 

Georgie had left the manor and was going to cross the road to find a taxi. Terry reached her.

-Georgie! Georgie! Will you stop and answer me?

-Why? So you can lie to me?

-It was a goodbye kiss, that's all...

-A goodbye kiss?

-Yes...

He didn't want to tell her he had been dreaming about it for years, it wouldn't help matters...

-Don't tell me it didn't mean anything, because it's the woman you love...

-And now I'm with you, I thought you would understand...

-Yes, I understand... But it still hurt me to see you so passionate with her...

-Ah yes, because you love me a little bit? Said Terry playfully.

-A little bit as you say, she smiled.

-I had to say goodbye to Candy, Georgie... Now it's done, I'm all yours...

-So will you invite me to dance?

-Georgie, can I have this dance, please?

-Gladly...

They went back inside to the reception, directly to the dance floor and danced graciously while looking in each other's eyes.

Alistair was watching Terry dancing with Georgie, they looked happy. But he couldn't help thinking Candy was with him only because Terry was unavailable... Candy stayed with her mom until the end of the reception. She went to see Albert in his study, he was with his fiancée Carolyn.

-How are you little one? Asked Albert, looking at her.

-I wanted to tell you I'll be staying over at my mom's for a couple of days.

-Ah? Said Albert, did something happen?

-I need to be with my mother...

-All right, stay as long as you want with her...

-Thank you, smiled Candy.

She went to her room to pack her suitcase. She was leaving early the next morning with her mother and grandparents. Archie was with his wife, still a bit drunk and he was happy to see Candy and Alistair had a row.

-I knew that no good aristocrat would ruin everything...

-You're rejoicing at your brother's misfortune? Asked Annie.

-I didn't do anything, said Archie.

-Terry is still with his fiancée...

-Which means that Candy's been had...

-I'm going to bed, said Annie, come and sleep when you've finished babbling... 

Terry and Georgie left the reception after a few dances.

-Let's leave our parents here, said Georgie, I have some ideas...

-What kind of ideas?

-Well as my dad isn't here... And I'm sure he's going to spend the night in your mother's suite...

-Which means you could come and spend some time with me... in my suite...

-To do what? What teenagers do?

-We aren't teenagers Georgie... But I like kissing you...

-Let's see where things will lead us...

Georgie didn't go to her father's suite, she spent the night with Terry... Kissing each other. 

The next day Alistair learned from Albert that Candy had left to stay at her mother's for a couple of days. He was sad to have missed her. Archie was in good spirits, to see Alistair without Candy made him happy... Alistair was hurt, he missed Candy. Why had he doubted her? He had seen her kiss Terry, it was normal to be doubtful after that, wasn't it? But then he refused to believe her... What an idiot! Now she was gone! What if she meets someone else? It only took her a few minutes on the boat for her to fall in love with Terry. He promised himself he would forgive her and never let her go again. But before that, he would let her spend some time with her mother.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Here is the last chapter of this story. Thank you all of you for reading and following it! You make my writing so much fun!_**

_**Life goes on…**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"Life is worth living"

_**Translated by sunnyrainbow**_

Candy woke up in her mother's bed, happy. She didn't know what she had been missing before, as she never had a mother. She was happy to feel surrounded by her mother's love. She remembered what she had told Terry and Eleanor in Scotland. Terry didn't know his luck, having a mother just for him. Now, Candy had her own mom... Her mom gave her a big hug.

-Good morning, sweetie.

-Good morning, mom.

-How are you?

-I love being in your arms thus... I missed you.

-Oh baby, I missed you too... I am so happy to have found you.

-You recognized me at once...

-I don't know what it was, but when I saw you, I felt you were my child...

-The voice of blood, said Candy, Carolyn said I must be a lost member of the family... Because I looked like her...

-Indeed, I wondered how your adoptive father chose a woman who looked like you... And then your ex-boyfriend has a fiancée who looks like you...

-You think Albert chose Carolyn because she looked like me and Terry too...?

-What do you think?

-It's a coincidence, said Candy who didn't want to think Albert was in love with her.

-Fine, if you say so. Alistair was going out with your best friend.

-She didn't look like me, said Candy smiling.

-Thankfully! Said Sabrina.

-I miss him, Alistair I mean...

-He's nice...

-Very nice... Very reasonable in general, and that's why I can't comprehend the scene he made...

-He caught you kissing your ex-boyfriend.

-It was a goodbye kiss...

-If you had caught him kissing his ex-girlfriend? Would you have been comprehensive...?

Candy thought for a moment, imagined Alistair and Patty, and felt no jealousy, then she imagined Alistair with another girl and her heart squeezed... Would she have understood? She felt what Alistair must have felt seeing her kiss Terry. She took him for granted...

-You know what I would like to do? Said Sabrina.

-No, said Candy.

-I want us to go to Pony Home, so I can thank your two mothers myself... I'll never thank them enough for taking care of you. You are a remarkable young lady!

-Thanks mom, said Candy smiling, OK, let's go to Pony Home.

Mother and daughter got ready and went down to the dining room where they found the whole family eating breakfast.

-Good morning everybody, they said in unison.

-Sabrina, said her mother, I think I've never seen you as radiant with joy.

-I slept with my baby, mom, you can't imagine how happy I am...

-We are going to Pony Home, said Candy.

-Yes, said Sabrina, I want to thank those two ladies who took care of my child... She is a remarkable young woman.

-A nurse like her aunt, said Candy's grandfather.

-I like to help people, said Candy smiling.

-Concerning Pony Home, said Candy's grandmother, we could thank them with financial help...

-Yes, said Sabrina, smiling while looking at her daughter.

The sun was rising, the sun was setting, whether it rained, snowed or was windy, was unimportant to Sabrina Casey, life was beautiful and all these days were beautiful, she had her child back, everything was wonderful. Candy was with her mother and wouldn't leave her side. They did everything together. They went to Pony Home. Sabrina wanted to thank Miss Pony and Sister Lane for taking care of her daughter. They had brought food and clothes for the children.

-Oh my God Candy, said Miss Pony, you are both generous.

-Thank you Miss Pony and Sister Maria, said Sabrina, for taking care of my child while I couldn't...

-Had we known Candy had a mother, we would've brought her to your family...

-But you didn't know, said Sabrina.

-I was happy here mother, said Candy, I wanted to stay here forever... It's when I went to the Leagan's I started to suffer.

Sabrina held her daughter in her arms.

-I beg your forgiveness, sweetie, for all the suffering you had to endure.

-You are here now, mom...

-I will not let nobody hurt you.

-Thank you mom, thank you...

Candy and her mother had a good time at Pony Home...

Meanwhile at the Andrew mansion, Alistair spent his time working. He didn't want to think about Candy, so he worked, only it wasn't helping, he kept thinking only about her. He couldn't confide in his brother, since Archie was being happy about the situation.

Archie was glad to see Candy and his brother broken up. His wife was mad at him.

-What?

-I didn't know you were so petty... Your brother is suffering!

-It's not my fault!

-He's your best friend! Weren't you glad when your brother came back from the dead?

-Yes, said Archie.

-Don't you want him to be happy?

-Of course I do, he's my brother...

-He lost Patricia... He got closer to Candy... Candy had lost Terry... Alistair came back when Candy needed him... Archie, I know you are jealous, but Alistair is suffering. He loves Candy. Now be a kind brother and go cheer him up...

Archie realized he had acted like a cad towards his brother with his misplaced jealousy.

-You are right, my dear, said Archie sheepish.

He left the room to see his brother who was working in his workshop. He went in and found Alistair deep in concentration.

-Hello bro, he said.

-You came to gloat? Asked Alistair.

-No, I wanted to apologize Alistair, I was jealous of your relationship...

-I've loved her... From the start...

-Yes I remember the day we were searching for her you said she was more important to you than your beloved inventions... You are romantic... In your own way...

-I doubted her...

-You saw her kissing Grandchester, my blood would have boiled... I would've hit him.

-Well, I'm not as hot-blooded as you...

-Give her time, she'll come back and you can talk.

-I know I'm not mad anymore... I miss her too much...

-Then go get her...

-Shouldn't I wait for her here?

-And what if she likes living with her mom so much she doesn't come back here?

-You think that's what will happen?

-She's never had a mother and hers wanted to make up for lost time and never let her go...

-But won't I be bothering them?

-Alistair, all is fair in love and war.

-I don't really like a proverb about war...

-Sorry bro, but you know what I mean...

-Yes, I see... And if she doesn't want to come?

-At least you can tell her how you feel about her...

-Thanks, bro...

Alistair finished his work and went to see Albert in his study.

-Are you ok Alistair?

-Yes, I'd like to go see Candy, he replied.

-Ah...

-I want to say I'm sorry and tell her I love her...

-She'll be happy to hear that.

-Do you know how she is?

-She's spending time with her mom, she's in heaven...

-She doesn't think of me at all?

-You'll have to ask her that yourself...

-That's why I'm here...

Candy was still at her parents' and was expecting guests for lunch. Candy was near her mother who was being wooed by a very distinguished and elegant man.

-Sabrina, you haven't told me you had such a charming daughter...

-Well, now you know my secret, said Sabrina.

-It doesn't change at all what you are, said the man smiling.

Other guests arrived and Candy recognized Albert, Caroline and Alistair. Her eyes brightened up.

-Dearest? Said Sabrina, whose eyes followed hers, Oh...

-He came, mom, he came to get me...

Candy walked towards them smiling. Albert hugged her hard.

-My little Candy, he said smiling.

-Good evening Albert! Said Candy smiling too.

-Good evening Candy, said Caroline

-Aunt Caroline, said Candy hugging her.

Then she turned towards Alistair.

-Good evening Candy.

-Good evening Alistair...

-May I speak with you?

-Of course, she said, bringing him in her grandfather's study while the others went to welcome other guests and family members.

They went in the study and shut the door.

-I'm sorry!

They had both spoken at the same time and burst out laughing.

-Let me start. I love you Candy, ever since I first met you... I had decided to keep it quiet, but had never believed that the opportunity to tell you would come someday, even less to be with you. Forgive me for doubting you. I should've understood that you had to say goodbye to Terry...

-And I should have understood how seeing me kiss Terry would be unnerving for you... Oh Alistair, I missed you so much! Said Candy throwing herself in his arms.

-I missed you too Candy...

He looked for her lips and kissed her impetuously.

They stopped.

-You remember the day you were missing with Albert and we were looking all over for you?

-If I remember? Anthony slapped me...

-He was very worried...

-I know... I was smiling, happy to see him again...

-I was worried too, I don't know if I told you before, but I was more worried than for my inventions, and that's saying quite a lot!

-Oh Alistair! Said Candy laughing, I love you!

Then he let her go and dropped on one knee.

-Candy White Andrew, will you marry me? Said Alistair.

Candy looked at him, touched, her eyes shining with tears.

-Yes Alistair, she answered smiling.

He put the emerald ring on her fingers and got up to kiss her.

They went to announce their good news to the family. Everybody congratulated them.

-It looks like we'll be having another wedding in the family, said Albert smiling.

-We'll wait for Alistair's parents to come, said Candy.

-Meanwhile we can start our company, said Alistair.

-About the company, said Jared Casey, I would like to know more so I can invest in it...

-I could speak about it from morning until night, M. Casey...

Alistair and his friend Joe's company was launched just before Albert's wedding. There was a big reception. Archie decided to invest in his brother's company to show his support and also because a lot of serious investors wanted to join their cause.

Albert's wedding was going to be grandiose and all the big names were invited.

Terry received an invitation. He talked to Georgie about it.

-You want to go? She asked.

-I don't think so... He answered.

-You don't want to see her again.

-Why torture myself?

-You're right...

-Moreover, my father wants me to go with him to England...

-That's good timing...

-I've got a perfect excuse, I'm leaving on a trip...

Georgie looked at him.

-Will you be OK, Terry?

-I've read the news of her engagement to Alistair... I'll be OK, thanks.

He hugged Georgie close to him and she tenderly soothed him.

-I love you Georgie, said Terry, surprising himself with this declaration.

-I love you Terry, she said smiling.

He found her lips and kissed her with passion.

-Let's go to England to start life anew, my dear.

-I would follow you to the end of the world, my love...

Terry left America with Georgie and the Duke for London where Terry married Georgie...

Eleanor and Fernand accompanied them to England for the wedding and came back to the States just in time for Albert and Caroline's wedding. Eleanor and Fernand then secretly got married.

The day of Candy and Alistair's wedding, Annie was pregnant to her teeth. She was a bridesmaid... The ceremony rolled along fine, so did the reception. Annie was having labour pains, but said nothing until it became unbearable. Candy looked at her closely.

-Annie? Do you have something to tell us?

-Oh Candy... Can you call Archie?

-OK...

She walked towards Archie who was joyfully bringing her to the dance floor.

-My new sister-in-law! He said smiling.

-Archie..., said Candy.

-Tell me you're happy...

-I am happy Archie... But...

-Me too, I'm happy for my brother who could marry the woman he loves... The woman we all love; me, Alistair, Anthony, Albert...

-Archie...

-I am very happy for my brother... Who won the jackpot...

-Archie!

-What?

-The labor has started...

-Pardon me?

-The baby is coming!

-Oh, oh! We must go to the hospital!

-No panic, said Candy, let's go quietly...

Calmly, they went to the table where Annie was sitting.

-Are you OK, dear? Asked Archie tenderly, squatting near his wife.

-The baby, said Annie breathless.

-Why didn't you say anything?

-Well it didn't hurt me much at first, I didn't want to spend hours in the hospital while everybody was having fun here, and being worried for me.

-But it's my job to worry for you, my dear, said Archie.

-Sister-in-law, said Alistair, you shouldn't endure that...

-I couldn't miss your wedding... I was a bridesmaid...

-Oh Annie, said Candy softly.

They went to the hospital without telling the others. The Cornwell parents had followed them.

Annie had a beautiful little baby with black hair, Alistair's portrait... Everybody was happy.

-Alistair, she said, I wanted to name the baby "Alistair" when we thought you were...

-Dead? He said smiling.

-Yes... But as you're back, and we don't want any confusion, I will call him James Alistair...

-That's perfect, and he looks like me! Thank you Annie.

-Yes bro, if you weren't presumed dead when that baby was conceived, I'd be wondering, said Archie.

-Archie! Cried Candy and Annie at the same time.

Everybody burst out laughing.

Candy and Alistair also had a baby nine months later, a little boy named "Patrick" in honor of Patricia who looked like his father and a little girl named "Skye" in honor of the sky his father loved so much, who looked like her mother. James and Patrick were like twins, they looked so much alike.

Alistair's friend Joe had made a fortune with him and was caring for his family. He married a really pretty young woman and had children with her. Eliza Leagan tried everything to seduce him, to no effect. Her family stayed away after the humiliation of the Casey's, they made themselves scarce.

Candy's mother had remarried and lived close to her daughter, they spent a lot of time together. As she was still young, she had other kids who were the same age as her grand children, she was in paradise.

Albert and Caroline had kids too, who were the same age as his great-nephews and nieces... One of the advantages of being young, is being part of another generation and growing with it...

Terry and Georgie were happy and had a family : two boys Graham and Richard, who looked like Terry, and a small girl Eleanor-Sofia who looked like Georgie. Georgie was looking at her kids and thinking of her happy childhood with her brothers. She would make sure her little Eleanor-Sofia had all the love she had missed from her own mother.

Susanna Marlowe had found a shoe that fit her only foot and was happily living comfortably, she also founded a family.

Eleanor and Fernand also had kids. A boy and a girl and they lived happily because they hadn't seen their first children growing up.

Life is full of surprises. Candy would never have thought finding herself happily married to Alistair someday. She had found her mother, her family and had her own family as she had dreamed of when she was a little girl. She knew by Eleanor that Terry and Georgie were happy and had a family in England and that Terry was working for the Royal London Theater. She still worked as a nurse, but not as many hours since she became a mother. She saw to it that Alistair wasn't overworking, because even though his company was thriving, he would rather do things himself than delegate to others, especially regarding engineering. He liked to see his smiling wife coming to get him when he stayed late at the workshop.

Life had gone on and she had gone on with it... Life was wonderful, life was beautiful. Even when all seems lost, there is always a light at the end of the dark tunnel, and if we are smart enough to grasp it, we can lead a very nice life.

_**"I know that life is worth living, that happiness is accessible, that it's simply to find our deepest vocation, and to give ourselves to what we love with a total abandonment of self." Romain Gary  
><strong>_

_**THE END**_


End file.
